Recuperarte
by IsatyAmore
Summary: Esta es una Historia sobre SwanQueen Emma y Regina tenia una relación secreta hasta que por un resbalón de Regina con Robin que descubrio emma al darle una sorpresa en su habitacion y los encuentra esa escena para evitar el dolor del verla prefiere irse de StoryBrooke pero con el tiempo Regina se da cuenta que esta embarazada y calculando fecha se entero que es de Emma Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Emma y Regina tienen un relación secreta se veían a escondidas pero un día nuestra alcaldesa recibe un mensaje de Emma que no puede ir a verla por un tiempo hasta arreglar un caso del robo en la tienda de Gold, pero con el tiempo recibe una sorpresa de Robín en su casa donde lo invita a conversar en el hall pero en eso de copa tras copa Robín aprovecha el estado de Regina y la besa pero al inicio ella se niega pero el insistente continua y luego ella accede al calor del momento en eso el aprovecha y la lleva a su habitación cargándola

En medio de la noche Emma cansada tras estar al pendiente del asunto del robo y buscar pistas va a darle una sorpresa a Regina pero sin saber que la sorpresa se lleva y una de mal gusto al presenciar esos dos cuerpos desnudos de Robín y Regina durmiendo en esa cama que compartían la mayoría de las noches ellas juntas, cuando se da cuenta donde esta parada vio el ramo de flores que le gusta a la que persona que creyó que la amaba como ella a ella en el suelo sus sentidos la traicionaban a cada segundo su furia y decepción aumentaban rápidamente pero quien era ella pensó que era un juguete para la alcaldesa en eso sus pies se dirigían cada vez más lejos de esa escena y con el corazón hecho pedazos y otra decepción más grande que tuvo en su vida, en eso sale de la mansión de Regina pero sin su coche para huir más rápido ya que siempre deja el coche en la comisaria para evitar sospechas pero sus pies no se detenían corrían lo más lejos posible de ese ahí y ojos bañados en lágrimas que dificultaban su vista pero aun así no la detenían ya que sus paso rápidos le llevaba lejos del pueblo justo en el bosque

En eso Regina se levanta al oír que se cerraba la puerta principal fuerte en su mansión y todos sus sentidos se levantan también al constatar lo que acababa de hacer y era traicionar a esa persona que amaba que era su sheriff por un desliz con Robín en eso se da la vuelta y lo ve durmiendo y desnudo al lado suyo en eso se levanta y recoge su ropa vistiéndose rápidamente para después levantar a Robín

-Robín levántate!

-que pasa!? Es muy temprano para dormir Regina ven a seguir durmiendo conmigo

-no hay ningún conmigo estando contigo Robín esto fue un error que no va a volverse a ocurrir nunca y espero que lo que acaba de pasar aquí se quede aquí no quiero que nadie sepa

-pero amor acabamos de hacer el amor porque me dices todo eso

-para mi no fue hacer el amor y no me llames así ya que no se lo que me paso pero no va a pasar de nuevo levántate y vete!

-pero Regina que te pasa!?

-lo que pasa es que no te quiero ver en mi casa peor en mi cama vete ya!

-ok lo entiendo me voy, mañana hablamos más tranquilamente

-no hay ningún mañana entiende lo que acaba de pasar nunca debió suceder

-pero paso Regina sé que el fondo te gusto, puede que tengas miedo que nuestra relación se vea mal visto en tu carrera pero yo te amo y sé que tú me amas soy tu alma gemela te acuerdas!

-lo que dijo tink no me interesa nadie decide por mi que yo misma y si no te amo, es que no te amo – en eso lo viste con magia – vete

-ya cambiaras de decisión nuestro destino es juntarnos

-vete por favor.. - en eso ve como Robín se va de su cuarto y se va a ver si en verdad se fue y cerrar la puerta con seguro de la entrada, en eso se da cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta ya que su puerta principal tiene cerrado automático solo sería con llaves para abrir y la única que tiene llaves aparte de ella misma es.. Emma! – Oh por Dios – imaginándose lo peor pero no estaba segura no podría ser Emma seguro fue un ruido en su sueño o su conciencia levantándola del error que acababa de hacer en eso su mirada se fija en la esquina de la puerta de su cuarto un ramo de flores pero no cualquier flores son sus favoritas y solo dos personas sabían cuáles eran su madre y Emma – No puede ser! Nos vio, me vio, no puede ser Dios porque que hice porque lo hice la perdí, perdí a Emma – tapándose la cara llorando hasta el cansancio mientras sus piernas le fallaban se derrumbó cerca de su cama y sus ojos mostraban el dolor que sentía lagrimas tras lagrimas hasta el siguiente día con la esperanza que todo sea una pesadilla.

Sus pies tan cansados, sus pulmones debilitados de correr tanto en el bosque ah parado y sus piernas le fallaron sus rodillas al piso toparon, sus lágrimas se desbordaban como una cascada queriendo aliviar ese corazón traicionado. Mientras su cuerpo descansaba su mente se agilitaba pensando que al día de mañana ya no sentiría nada pero era una ilusión pensar eso ya que la realidad la golpeaba pero el tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que imaginábamos aunque evitar a esa mujer que le hizo sentir una mujer traicionada, huir del pueblo de esa ciudad era su única oportunidad volver a iniciar de nuevo pensaba eh intentar borrar la huella de esa mujer que pensó que ella la amaba cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-hey que haces aquí a estas horas de las madrugadas!? – pero vio que no había una respuesta en eso se fija en el estado que esta su amiga – estas bien dime que te paso?

-estoy bien – limpiándose las lagrimas

-no, no lo estas mírate carajo si estas demacrada

-olvídalo quiero olvidarlo porque estoy así

-ash Emma porque siempre eres así, ven vamos a pocos metros de aquí esta la cueva de mi madre

-no, no quiero ir

-no te pregunte si quieres dije vamos – en eso le ayuda a levantarse y se dirigen a la cueva de maléfica

-cuéntame porque estas así acaso no somos amigas?

-lo somos pero no quiero acordarme de nada por ahora todos me hacen daño la persona que pensaba que amaba me traiciono, mis padres se buscan tener otro hijo que valgo yo no valgo nada para nadie soy solo Emma Swan la misma huérfana que conociste

-Emma escúchame la Emma que yo conozco es fuerte no se dejaría vencer por los golpes de la vida hemos pasado por tanto en nuestra niñez para ser infelices al final somos fuertes podemos vencer cualquier cosa escúchame – viendo como bajaba la cabeza – los tropezones que tenemos en esta vida no importa si esta nuestra amistad para darnos una mano y ayudarnos a levantarnos

-losé, losé pero quiero sacarme el corazón de este dolor yo la amaba ella era como mi segunda oportunidad en esta vida así tu como estas con Zelena yo la amo pero lo que hizo quiero olvidarlo, quiero olvidarla no quiero verla hasta que mi corazón sane ya que de esta caída me eh de parar

-olvidarla!? A quien mejor ni me digas ya me imagino porque la que siempre babeas la alcaldesa cierto?

-ja me conoces tan bien que contigo no puedo negar – hablando tristemente

-losé años de práctica puede ser, pero segura que quieres olvidarla

-lo que sea para ya no sentir mas este dolor este pueblo es muy chico la vería todos los días

-pues vámonos a Boston de donde éramos crucemos esa línea

-pero eso seria perder todos nuestros recuerdos desde que llegamos aquí

-no hay una forma de no perderlos zelena hizo un hechizo protector para evitar perder nuestros recuerdos nos íbamos a pasar una larga temporada allá para enseñarle el país quieres ir con nosotras

-no se no quiero interrumpir su amor

-no pasa nada eres como mi hermana tu sabes aceptas o no?

-acepto – sin dudar

-pero que condición quieres tomar la pócima para evitar perder los recuerdos o perderlos todo lo que vivistes en story brooke incluidos tus padres

-es mejor olvidar por un tiempo hasta que esté bien y pueda regresar con la frente en alto pero prefiero no regresar nunca

-te entiendo descansa un rato que ya mismo viene Zelena con nuestras cosas cierto hay que ir a ver las tuyas

-no, tengo ropa el Boston acuérdate que dejamos ropa antes de venir aca si me voy donde mis padres sospecharan y no quiero que me retengan

-ok entonces descansa hasta mientras mientras tengo que coger unas pócimas que dijo mi madre que estaban por aquí para llevarme en mi viaje

-gracias pero no tengo sueño y como va el embarazo de zelena se le ve mas grandecita la pancita

-si esta cada vez esta mas hermosa no se como sucedió mi madre dice que es por el amor verdadero así fue como mi madre aurora quedo embarazada de mi pero ya sabes el destino como acabo separándonos de nuestros padres por eso queremos viajar a Boston le convencí que diera luz allá no me convenzo aun aquí de este hospital peor ese doctor de pacotilla que le toque a mi mujer

-tu lo que tienes es celos sabes muy bien que el doctor Whale es muy buen doctor pero ya sabes Zelena solo tiene ojos para ti y ella es mas celosa contigo te acuerdas como te castigaba cuando alguien se te acercaba demasiado

-ni me hagas acuerdo mas con este embarazo esta mas sensible de lo que era pero bueno no todo castigo era malo

-claro que no era malo ya que marcaba lo que era mio pero esas zorras había que aclararles que eres mía – interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellas – ah por cierto a quien dices sensible eres una mal considerada yo cargo a nuestra hija sufro las patadas los malos sueños etc mientras tu… - pero fue interrumpida por Lily

-eres la futura mamá mas sensible y hermosa que puedo tener como mi esposa y nunca te eh dejado sola en esos dolores que te causa nuestro pequeño

-es pequeña mi amor va ser niña – olvidándose del enojo y dándole un beso en los labios

-no mi intuición dice que es niño – haciendo puchero y chuzándose de brazos

-bueno, bueno si sale niña buscaremos a nuestro pequeño pero si sale niño buscaremos a nuestra pequeña ok – dándole otro beso

-ok – correspondiendo

\- y cuéntame que paso con Emma

\- ah bueno es larga historia y poco tiempo es mejor irnos ahora antes que amanezca o alguien del pueblo nos vea cariño ok

-ok pero no me dejen aislada con sus secretos

-si cariño – respondió Lily

En eso arrancaron hacia la línea donde cruzaban el límite de la magia del pueblo tomando las dos la pócima para evitar la pérdida de memoria menos Emma y contándole en el camino a zelena lo que paso entre Emma y Regina hasta que cruzaron la línea y cambiaron de tema ya que para Emma story brooke y Regina Mills no existió

CONTINUARA..


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Regina se levanta de la cama pensando que lo que paso hace unas horas fue solo un mal sueño que no quiere volver a repetirse pero la realidad le golpeo en seco no fue una pesadilla fue una realidad que por culpa de ella misma perdió a la persona que confió en ella la defendió de todos por la maldición y que poco a poco amo cada ser de ella en eso se decide en cambiarse en encontrarla en pedirle perdón no puede perderla no quería perderla

En eso camina cerca del estación policial donde vio el carro de su Emma así que se fue acercando para verla explicarle – pero que le iba a explicar si fue una traición lo que sucedió – en eso entra al despacho donde trabaja Emma y no la encuentra y se pone a llamarla sin encontrar alguna respuesta de ella en eso ve su chaleco encima de la silla el que la mayoría de veces llevaba porque era su favorito en eso se acerca a el y lo coge en sus manos y percibe aun el olor de su Emma pero ella no estaba donde estará se preguntaba la perdonara en eso va a buscarla mejor a su departamento ya que se acuerda que cuando ella iba donde ella dejaba el auto ahí para no levantar sospechas que salían las dos, pero fue el mismo resultado en su departamento no hay nadie tocaba a la puerta una y otra vez pero su respuesta era la misma el vacío en eso se traslada al departamento entrando sin permiso con su magia pero la llamaba y buscaba en cada rincón y no la encontró ni una huella de su amor el único lugar donde estaría seria el embarcadero era el único lugar no tan secreto que iba Emma a relajarse pero no la encontró ni donde siempre sabe estar sentada ni a sus alrededores cada vez se preocupaba más no tenía una pista de ella su única salida seria ir donde Mary Margaret y David seguro esta con ellos pero aunque no soportaba sus presencias quería ver a Emma sea como sea y se trasladó al departamento de sus archienemigos que al tocar la puerta y ver a Margaret no supo que cara tenia ella misma que lo noto su antigua archienemiga

-Hey que paso – una preocupada Margaret al ver la cara de su ex Madrastra

-Nada que te incumba pero está aquí Emma

-No, no ah venido desde anteayer dijo que estas noches le tocaba guardia nocturna

-Si yo también se eso peroro no esta ni en la estación

-como que no esta? – preocupada

-es lo que dije pase por la estación y no esta fui a su departamento tampoco

-tranquila debe estar con Ruby en Granny

-tu crees que le haya pasado algo?

-no lo creo sabes cómo es Emma, pero ya me preocupe yo también la buscare le pediré a David que nos ayude

-Gracias – intentando ocultar la preocupación que la embargaba

-Por cierto para que la buscas

-Tengo algo que decirle – sin decir más se fue de ahí a buscarla a Granny o donde Lily donde también sabe estar

Pasaron mas de 5 horas y ninguno encontró a Emma o tiene pistas de ella nadie la ah visto desde anteayer en la tarde pero de la noche a este día nadie la ha encontrado los padres de Emma formaron un grupo de búsqueda que quería reunirse ella pero quería hacerlo a su modo fue a su mausoleo para ser un hechizo localizador pero nada es como si Emma no existiría y eso la preocupo cada vez más fue donde su espejo mágico y pregunto dónde estaría Emma Swan pero ni el espejo tiene pistas y cada vez su preocupación aumento sus piernas le fallaron de la impotencia que sentía de no saber nada de su amor que por una estupidez perdió y entre lágrimas y llantos un susurro salió de sus labios

-Donde estas Emma

Paso más de un mes y Emma no apareció nadie sabía nada de ella ni sus Padres que estaban asustados de que le pasaría a su hija y Regina cada vez se sentía mal pensaba que era porque últimamente no comía bien no tenía ganas de nada esa vez Tink la encuentra vomitando en su despacho y la obliga ir al médico para ver que tiene para que la recomiende algo para que se ponga mejor en eso se hace los análisis de sangre etc para ver lo que tiene y al día siguiente tendrían los resultados

-Regina apura que tenemos que ir a ver los resultado que mismo tienes

-ya te dije que no es nada

-nada dices!? Que estes vomitando cada rato lo poco que intentas comer se va, estas abandonando tu salud por Dios Regina recapacita

-ya ya vamos – cogiendo su bolso

En eso se dirigen al hospital y esperan a su cita cuando el doctor le dice que los exámenes están listos y la felicita por su embarazo que tiene que cuidarse por el bebe que viene ya que tiene principios de anemia le manda unas medicinas etc anotando en la receta médica para que venga en dos meses para ver como evoluciona el embarazo pero Regina no oyó nada mas desde embarazo y Tink tenía la boca abierta

-Disculpe Doctor pero que dijo? – menciono Tink ya que Regina aún estaba perpleja

-que la alcaldesa está embarazada y que tiene que cuidarse ya que posiblemente haiga riesgos de aborto

-y cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo

-pues según los resultados dos meses

-Es imposible – se escuchó un débil susurro por parte de Regina - yo no puedo estar embarazada

-Pues los resultados no mienten yo también me sorprendí cuando vi el resultado mande hacer uno de nuevo pero dio lo mismo parece el papá de este bebe rompió tu maldición que tomastes para no tener hijos

-cuanto tiempo dijo que tenia?

-Dos meses – sonriéndole

-Gracias – se levanta para retirarse aún tenía que analizar muchas cosas en su cabeza

-espera Regina – la detiene - tienes que cuidarte como no te has alimentado bien últimamente tu bebe no coge los nutrientes necesarios para su salud toma – le entrega un papel – aquí están las instrucciones y las medicinas que tienes que tomar, te espero en dos meses para ver cómo va el embarazo

-Ok – coge la hoja y se va del despacho del doctor

-Por Dios Regina estas embarazada es un milagro – escucho decir a Tink cuando ella traslada a Tink y a ella misma a su mansión para tener privacidad

-No se que hacer – dijo agachada Regina

-como no estas feliz siempre quisiste tener una familia quien es el papá del bebe

-No entiendo como sucedió esto

-como que no sabes sabes que cuando dos personas tienen… - cuando la interrumpe Regina

-eso no quise decir! – la detiene antes que siga hablando

-entonces?

-te acuerdas que te dije lo que paso con Robín.. –cuando es interrumpida por Tink

-Es de Robín!

-No! – le aclara enojada

-pero tu dijiste que los dos.. – cuando es interrumpida de nuevo

-si fue un error

-pero el es tu alma gemela Regina por eso el pudo romper la maldición solo un amor verdadero puede romper cualquier maldición

-Ahí te equivocas Querida el doctor dijo dos meses que tengo de embarazo y con Robín paso hace un mes eso quiere decir – lo dice con alegría y melancolía por no saber nada de su amada en todo este tiempo – que es de Emma este bebe

-no puede ser – sorprendida – eso quiere decir que el polvo mágico fallo o hice algo mal en ver quien es tu amor verdadero tengo que ver que paso, y donde esta Emma

-no lo se, nadie lo sabe – tristemente

-tranquila ya aparecerá si ella es tu amor verdadero eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano se encontraran de nuevo

-como lo sabes

-porque así actúa la magia del amor verdadero y tienes que cuidarte acuérdate que ahora llevas a tu hijo y el de ella en tu vientre

-si es verdad – sonríe

-tranquila yo estaré aquí para ayudarte siempre para algo soy tu madrina

-la extraño sabes, si no cometiera ese error Emma seguro estaría aun conmigo y nuestro bebe

-tranquila estoy segura que pronto tendrás a tu familia junta será solo tuya

-gracias por todo Tink

En eso pasaron siete meses con los cuidados del medico al pie de la letra Regina la seguía no quería que su bebe y de su amor le pasara algo ese bebe era su centro y siempre le ayudaba Tink ante los antojos etc ya que su magia se descontrolaba al parecer su bebe va ser como su Emma, Robín al enterarse que Emma estaba embarazada fue en su búsqueda pensando que él era el padre del bebe en eso Regina le aclara que ese bebe no es suyo y si lo quiere comprobar que cuando nazca le haría un examen de sangre para que no tengas dudas de eso Robín sabiendo que Regina decía la verdad la dejo en paz en ese tema pero siempre insistía en estar alado de ella hasta que un día Tink le dice que cometió un error en ver el amor verdadero que él no era y el pensó que todo era una artimaña para separarle de Regina, cuando Regina dio luz a su primogénito fue como amor a primera vista no perdió ningún detalle de su bebe tenía el pelo de ella color negro pero cuando comenzó abrir los ojos se fijó en ese color que amaba tanto de su Emma tenía el mismo color que Emma en eso comenzó a sus ojos salir lagrimas del dolor de extrañar su presencia de su cuerpo de sus labios en que salía esas palabras que le hacía latir el corazón mil por hora pero la extrañaba demasiado y cuando miraba a su hijo crecer veía tanta semejanza en ella su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma de comer lo único que heredo de parte de ella misma fue su pelo y su actitud es idéntico al de ella misma heredo su genio era su bebe ante sus ojos y el tiempo pasaba volando y su bebe crecía poco a poco

CONTINUARA...

Voy a publicar mas de ellas SwanQueen las adoro si en la television fuera normal las parejas del mismo sexo para el publico hace uff la hubieran hecho pareja

Ok la mayoria de mis historias son Futa pero esta nose si hacerlo x eso aun no escribo una escena de esas comenta que quieres futa o normalita jeje..


	3. Chapter 3

En una mañana un carro negro el mismo que salio hace 7 años regresa a Story Brooke con las mismas personas que salieron sumando a dos personas la primera es esa personita que estaba en la barriga que ahora tenía casi 7 años llamada Esmeraldas y una amiga que conocieron en Boston

-hey tengo hambre vamos a comer ya estamos en el lugar que querías venir – mirando a lily

-callate Emma que tu siempre tienes hambre – mirándole desde el espejo retrovisor

-pero Ma tú también eres glotona como la tía Emma – defendiendo a su tía favorita

-Ehh cariño eso no es verdad – mirando a su retoño

-Amor sabes que es verdad aunque lo niegues – sonriendo de las típicas peleas de ellas y su hija defendiendo a su tía siempre y viendo que su esposa quejándose por dentro sabiendo que es verdad – a la vez yo también tengo hambre el viaje es largo nos merecemos algo para tener energía

-Lo que tu digas mi vida, pero no admito nada – dirigiendo el carro para Granny

-Hey y donde vamos a comer – pregunta una Emma emocionada

-pues a tu lugar favorito aunque aun no lo recuerdes

-fenomenal quiero una hamburguesa, elsa tu que quieres? – mirando a su amiga

-pues yo creo que tengo sueño no tengo mucha hambre

-vamos no te hagas de rogar – intento Emma

-Ok vamos

En eso llegaron al sitio se bajaron del auto y la gente las miraban sorprendidas por los años que no las veían entraron rápidamente en eso una Ruby salta de la emoción al ver a su mejor amiga

-Emma! – sale corriendo en su dirección a abrazarla pero Emma se quedo asombrada de quien seria esa persona

-Te conozco?

-Eh? Dejate de bromas Swan soy Ruby

-Es que yo no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento

-cómo? – asombrada

-déjame explicarte – interrumpe Lily – veras cruzamos la línea y ella perdió su memoria por su propia

voluntad

-Pero porque?

-bueno eso no te puedo explicar solo Emma

-pero porque no se despidió de nosotros ni de sus padres no entiendo

-Porque ella queria olvidar algo que no quiere recordar y fue su decisión así que ya explicado tenemos hambre nos das de comer por favor

-aunque no entiendo Emma debería tener sus razones así que lo dejo esto por ahora pero sus padres deben saber que esta aca no sabes lo que pasamos buscándola

-haz lo que quieras

En eso se fueron a sentar y ruby comunico a los padres de la Rubia para que la vengan a ver hasta mientras les preparaba la comida deseada por ellos, cuando los padres llegaron la abrazaron la regañaron por no avisar advirtiéndole que no haga eso de nuevo Emma pidió perdón sorprendiéndose que sus padres sean tan jóvenes como ella, conoció a su hermanito de 9 años llamado Neal que la abrazo con los pequeños bracitos lo que podía ella correspondiendo el abrazo tan tierno que le daban, en eso los dos pequeños se ponen a jugar mientras los adultos hablaban y comían juntos en la mesa, mientras una alcaldesa entraba al restaurant a ver su café matutino sin fijarse en la mesa que esta alado de la puerta fue directo al recibidor mientras ruby ya tenia su café listo ya sabia el horario de la alcaldesa que venia a ver su comida o café le iba a decir de los nuevos llegados pero se le veía ocupada con el teléfono y prefirió que luego se de cuenta por si sola

-Gracias – recibiendo su café

En eso se da la vuelta y al frente suyo ve a lo que tanto anhelaba en ver era Emma su Emma no lo podía creer los nervios le fallaron y soltó su café y celular de las manos ocasionando la atención de los que estaban sentados en la mesa grande cuando sus ojos cruzaron ese mirar de sus ojos seguía como el día que la conoció pero algo no le cuadraba esperaba que cuando la viera la mirara con odio, rencor, etc pero lo que no esperaba era ese mirar como si no la conociera como si mirara aun completo extraño cuando la ve levantarse su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte cuando la ve acercarse donde ella

-Hey deja te ayudo – agachándose ayudándole a coger su celular – no te quemaste con el café?

-Em.. – quería hablar de todo lo que sentía lo que tenía que decirle ese algo importante que comparten las dos pero el descontento de su rubia la desubico – eh si estoy bien gracias – prefirió responder a esa pregunta de tantas que tenía en mente

-De nada – entregándole el celular – toma ojala no se haya daña..

-Emma! – interrumpiendo Elsa la escena - ven acompáñame un rato

-Eh? Voy! Bueno me tengo que ir un gusto en conocerla mademoiselle

En eso Emma se retira con Elsa y lily fuera del restaurant y Regina consternada de la actitud de Emma era como si nunca la hubiera conocido y quien era esa chica que llamaba a su rubia cuando alguien le saca de su pensamiento

-Hey hermanita no me vas a saludar y a tu sobrina – Zelena acercándose a ella

-Eh si – reaccionando – donde estuviste todo este tiempo no sabia nada de ti y de.. – pero se detuvo

\- Ibas a decir y Emma verdad? – sonriendo con nostalgia – pues es larga la historia pero te la resumo por

mi estado Lily es tan necia que queria que de luz en Nueva York porque no confiaba el hospital de aquí y Emma vino con nosotros

-Que! Pasaron la línea, pero no perdiste la memoria?

-Lily y yo no, pero Emma no quería tomar la poción para evitar eso

-No me digas.. – cuando la interrumpen

-Si Emma no se acuerda de nadie en StoryBrooke aunque ya me conto Lily del porque de su decisión pero no puedo creer que hayas jugado con sus sentimientos engañándola de esa manera

-Yo no se que me paso ese día

-claro que lo sabes, solo que prefieres pensar que nunca sucedió pero paso lastimando a esa persona que te amaba - cuando no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de su hermana sabiendo que toco su punto débil – y es mejor que Emma sea feliz en Boston se dio una oportunidad de amar a alguien

-Que quieres decir

-Eso hermanita tendras que descubrirlo tu mismo – retirándose

-Sea quien sea recuperare a Emma, se volverá a enamorar de mi ya que no se acuerda de lo que paso mejor para mi y ella tiene que saber algo importante

-Tu intentas jugar de nuevo con Emma hare que recupere su memoria y te odiara y no te querrá cerca

-No lo harías

-Rétame no permitiré que lastimes a alguien de mi familia

-Pero yo soy tu hermana!

-Lo siento, pero como vi a Emma sufrir por ti no quiero ver eso de nuevo así que atente a las consecuencias

-Zelena yo amo a Emma en todo este tiempo nunca la eh olvidado y hay algo que no sabes y es que ese amor tuvo su fruto

-Que quieres decir? – consternada

-Eres tía – sonriendo – de un niño se llama Henry

-Como!? – perpleja

-Pues yo pensaba que ya sabias como se hacen los bebes ya que tienes a mi sobrina

-Y ese hijo es de.. – cuando la interrumpen

-De Emma obviamente

-Pero estuviste con Robín y tu maldición?

-Henry es idéntico a Emma pero solo tiene mi color de pelo, pero los ojos su actitud, glotonería heredo de ella y hice una prueba de ADN y del Robín no salio y de quien crees que seria..

-Oh por Dios!

-Lo se quiero decirle ella tiene derechos también

-No puedes soltarle la verdad ahora que no se acuerda de nada, pero si lo recupera no te querrá ver cerca

-Es un riesgo que debo de tomar pero necesito tiempo hasta mientras nadie sabe de quien es mi hijo

-Ok y cuando podre conocer a Henry

-Cuando quieras para que conozca a su prima se alegrara pero no le digas a Lily

-Sabes muy bien que entre nosotras no hay secretos

-Lose, pero prométeme hasta que reúna valor para decirle todo y tener valor para soportar el odio de

Emma

-Que tu solita te ganaste haciendo méritos

-Lo se me arrepiento cada minuto de mi vida, hubiera sido feliz con Emma y nuestro hijo

-Pero ahora solo toca que Emma sepa la verdad y conozca a su hijo pero te dire que Emma no creo que te

perdone lo que paso y ella es feliz con alguien

-Ya me imaginaba que podría pasar algo parecido pero aunque me odie no me rendiré recuperare su confianza y amor

-Haz lo que quieras pero te advierto no solo como tu hermana si la lastimas no seremos familia las dos

-No lo hare

-Eso espero y mañana iré a tu casa en la tarde para que se conozcan nuestros hijos y yo para conocer a mi sobrino cualquier cosa te aviso a tu numero

-Dale a Henry le encantara conocer a alguien de la familia

-Mi esmeraldas también, bueno nos vemos ya que ahora mi hija debe estar defendiendo a su tía Emma de los regaños de mi esposa – En eso se retira del restaurant viendo la misma escena de ese trió

-Mama! No regañes a tía Emma – le reclamaba la pequeña esmeraldas

-Si no me regañes por algo que no eh hecho algo de malo – protesto Emma con una sonrisa

-si mama eres mala con tía Emma

-Ehhh!? Pero mi pequeña – queriendo defenderse

-le dire a mi mami que te castigue

-Que! Pero mi amor solo quería decirle a tu tía Emma que se vaya con su novia para reunirnos donde mis padres

-Aja si – cruzándose de brazos – no te creo mamá, mira ahí viene mami

-que pasa aquí mi pequeña – mirándola divertida

-mama esta regañando a tía Emma

-eso es mentira – cruzándose de brazos

-Cariño no seas tan dura con Emma si? – dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Que no soy dura con ella – haciendo puchero

-Bueno cariño vamos tus mamis nos esperan, mi amor – viendo a esmeraldas – deja a tu tía Emma que tiene que ver a su novia en el hotel

-puedo ir con ella? Mami – con su mejor carita

-cariño tienes que conocer a tus abuelitas te están esperando para conocerte

-Ok, tía Emma no demores – viendo a Emma con ojos de cachorrito

-No cariño – solo iré con Elsa – sonriendo – ya te eh dicho que no es mi novia – viendo a lily

-Pero si son tan juntas no mientas

-solo somos amigas – dijeron Elsa y Emma

-Claro y cuando llegaron al día siguiente de la discoteca se fueron a un motel por ahí olían a jabón

chiquitito

-Si fuimos a un hotel, pero no solo nosotras si no con nuestros vaciles y cada quien en su cuarto

-Ehhh! Suertuda

-Que dijiste cariño – mirándole con la ceja levantada

-eh nada que ya nos vamos – caminado lejos de su mujer

-en la casa arreglamos cariño

-Mami, Mama esta en problemas? – conociendo la mirada de celos de su mami

-no mucho cariño solo tiene que acordarse a quien pertenece – sonriendo maléficamente donde su esposa se dirigía

-Mama solo nos pertenece a las dos mami

-si cariño, vamos antes que se nos haga tarde para que veas a tus abuelitas

-si mami – agarrando la mano de su mami

Emma que veía como huía lily del miedo de su esposa por los celos de Zelena y es que ella es recelosa con lily en eso se dirige con su amiga al hotel ya que no se sentía bien y ver sus pastillas

-hey estas mejor?

-si un poco mejor no se pleno llegue me sentí mal como si algo fuerte entrara en mi

-te comprendo yo también lo sentí como si algo ingresara en mi ser, por cierto tienes que estar bien ya que aquí dijiste que estaba tu hermana

-si lo se tengo que encontrarla y que me diga algunas cosas

-tranquila el pueblo de por vista no es tan grande será mas fácil encontrarla

-lo se y nos vamos donde los parientes de lily?

-la verdad estoy cansada me disculpare con ella después pero no tengo ganas de ir si no dar una vuelta al pueblo y conocerlo quieres venir

-no mejor me quedo descansando hasta ponerme bien

-comprendo entonces nos vemos

En eso Emma sale del hotel y ve que la gente la mira extraño como si hubieran visto un fantasma, otros la saludaban como si la conocieran de tiempos en eso se dirige a un parque que le llamo la atención se sento a unos de esos columpios y dejo que su mente se tranquilizara y su corazón se normalizara y su corazón se normalizara de esos sentimientos inexplicables que sentía en su corazón pero fue mas cuando vio a la alcaldesa en eso un niño se acerca y se sienta en el columpio de alado, lo que le sorprendió ya que era muy de noche para que un niño este solo por estos lugares y pensó que puede estar perdido y un sentimiento inexplicable de saber de el le llamo mas la atención

-hey porque estas solo por aquí estas perdido – mirándolo tenia el pelo negro pero lo que le llamo la atención cuando el le miro fue esos ojos eran idénticos al de ella

-no estoy perdido pero me da miedo caminar en la noche solo y estoy esperando a mi mami que me encuentre

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias ya vendrá mi mami ella siempre me encuentra y mi mami me dice que no tengo que hablar con desconocidos

-bueno eso es fácil – dándole la mano en forma de saludo – Soy Emma, Emma Swan y tu?

-Henry Mills

-ves ya no somos desconocidos y puedo llevarte acompañándote claro si conoces el camino ya que aquí yo no conozco aun y creo que estoy un poco perdida también

-bueno puedes llevarme, pero si me haces algo malo te advierto mi mami te lastimara muchísimo

-Tranquilo no me gusta hacer daño a nadie – sonriendo – bueno indícame donde vives y te acompañare hasta que llegues sano y salvo conmigo

-Vamos caminando – alado de ella

Cuando Emma se fija que acompañante caminaba medio cojo – que tienes?

-Nada solo que me caí por ahí y me duele un poco el pie

-Mmm y si dejas que te ayude

-sabes hacer magia?

-Mmm magia no creo pero puedo cargarte hasta llegar a nuestro destino que dices

-pero yo peso y nos falta mucho para llegar a mi casa

-no te preocupes aunque no lo creas soy muy fuerte de lo que parezco, que dices?

-Ok, pero solo para hacerte feliz nada mas

-Ok chico – agachándose para llevarlo en su espalda

-entonces peso mucho o poco – ya en la espalda de la rubia preocupado por ella

-Mmm creo que tienes que bajar un poco el arroz – sonriendo

-Hey soy un niño en crecimiento no estoy gordo

-es broma eres ligero

-esas bromas mi mami dice que no se hace con el peso de las personas

-tu mami debe ser muy inteligente chico

-si que lo es – sonriendo – y tu papi?

-no lo se, mama dice cosas bonitas de el pero dice que cuando sea grande me hablara de quien es mi padre

-Vaya, lo siento chico no pensé eso

-no te preocupes yo soy feliz con mi mami no necesito a mi padre

-eso es muy bueno tu mami es padre y madre a la vez yo de pequeña no tenia eso

-enserio? Porque?

-no se mis padres me abandonaron cuando era bebe pero los conocí recién aunque ellos dicen que ya los conocía pero cuando viaje a Boston perdí una parte de mis recuerdos que no quiero recuperar aun no sé porque pero es lo que siento

-Mmm yo creo que es mejor recordar la familia estará ahí para ti

-puede que tengas razón, pero por ahora estoy bien así, si hay mis amigos o familia me querrá con o sin memoria no lo crees

-es verdad, me caes bien Emma

-tu también chico eres ligero como tu peso

-jajaja oie tu crees en la magia?

-pues no sé por qué?

-este lugar te sorprenderá es como mágico – sonriendo

-porque lo dices?

-ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo

-Ok chico misterioso – y sigo caminando de largo

-si tranquila yo dirijo tu camina – sonriendo

-ok capitán jajaja

En eso en la mansión de maléfica y aurora estaba reunido la familia

-déjame abrazarte un poco mas – decía aurora

-abuelita no respiro – sonriendo la pequeña esmeraldas

-pero..

-ya bestia déjala respirar a nuestra nieta – sonriendo

-pero soy su abuela, nuestra hija que es ingrata se la lleva lejos y cuantos años pasaron para que la conozcamos – viendo a su hija con ojos acusadores aun abrazada a su nieta

-ya te pedí perdón madre pero Zelena aprovecho para conocer el país etc.

-es injusto ni una noticia nos dejaron las hubiéramos acompañado

-lo siento pero ya nos quedamos aquí para vivir

-mas les vale, tu hermanito tiene que conocer a toda la familia

-hermanito? – desconcertada lily – a tu edad madre

-me estas diciendo vieja – llorando

-Eh no solo que me sorprende eso quiere decir a mama aun tiene energía para eso jaja – mirando a maléfica

-huy hija si yo no desatiendo a tu madre de ese lado – sonriendo maléficamente

-Ahhh no quería esa información – tapándose los oídos –y cuantos meses tienes?

-3 meses – contesto feliz aurora

-vaya me hace feliz y tu mama estas preparada para los cambios de humor

-uff no creo que haya mucha diferencia que antes

-jaja suerte si yo rezaba a los Dioses por mi mujer que le normalice sus hormonas aunque no todo era malo – sonriendo lascivamente

-Ara mi esposa se esta quejando – Zelena oyendo toda la conversación

-Ehh? No que va – sudando

-eso parece que lo haces – ayudando a su nuera maléfica

-Mamá no me defiendas mejor – tapándose la cara

-jajaja que pasa hija miedo jajaja..

-si mama es miedosa abuelita cuando mami se enoja se esconde atrás mio – sonriendo la pequeña esmeraldas aun abrazada por su abuela aurora causando la risa de todas

-hija mía tenias que ser – sonriendo Zelena

-entonces abuelita tendrá un bebe?

-si mi amor por qué? – preguntando aurora

-porque seré mayor que mi tío y siente raro – causando la risa de todos en eso siguieron conversando de todos los temas que perdieron en tanto tiempo ya imaginándose que las rubias se quedaron durmiendo por ahí y conversando uno que otro tema de ellas, en otro lugar en la mansión de la alcaldesa estaba preocupada con mil cosas en su cabeza pero más preocupada que su hijo no esté en casa y estaba preparando en la cocina un hechizo localizador cuando su hijo se perdía por ahí para encontrarlo ya que era muy tarde cuando escucha el timbre de su casa pensado que era su hijo sale a toda velocidad a la puerta principal

-Henry! – cuando se sorprende lo que ve al frente suyo

CONTINUARA..

bueno eso es todo nos vemos la otra semana jeje y si quieren conti mas rapido ya sabes escribe no solo leas y te vayas y la duda de si lo hago futa aun esta pendiente pilas a mayor votos hago eso


	4. Chapter 4

-Mamá – bajándose de la espalda de Emma – lo siento se me hizo un poquito tarde

-Poquito dices cariño mira la hora, últimamente siempre es así Henry sube a tu habitación

-Eh bueno yo me tengo que ir – interrumpió la rubia

-Gracias Emma – se despidió de la rubia Henry con un abrazo y acatando la orden de mamá

-no hay de que chico – viendo como se iba al segundo piso – chao mademoiselle

-Regina – interrumpe la alcaldesa

-Eh? – consternada Emma

-Me llamo Regina, llamame asi – sonríe con nostalgia Regina

-Entonces será asi – correspondiendo la sonrisa – puedes llamarme por mi nombre también me llamo Emma Swan

-Lose Emma te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

-Me conocias? Lo siento no me acuerdo de nadie

-Si mas o menos me entere, si quieres puedes pasar quieres una copa de vino – sabiendo que es el favorito de Emma

-no quiero molestar pero si tu quieres porque negarme a tal petición

-entra Emma – sonríe Regina

-Gracias

En eso le lleva a la sala y le sirve una copa de vino del favorito de su rubia

-Y Emma como te ha ido afuera en la ciudad – Regina quería saber que hizo su mujer lejos de ella

-pues lo normal creo – contesto Emma

-Lo normal? – alzando una ceja deductiva sabiendo que lo normal de su Emma no es tan normal

-ya sabes disfrutar la vida etc y como nos conocíamos?

-Pues nosotras tenemos una historia muy larga y algo muy importante que deberas saber con el tiempo

-Porque no puedo saber aun?

-No seas impaciente Emma, eso veo que aun no cambia eso de ti aun con la perdida de memoria – sonriendo

-tu crees – sonriendo – pero al menos me puedes decir como nos conocimos?

-pues como soy la alcaldesa y tu viniste a te pueblo y te encargaste de ganarte el apoyo del pueblo eligiéndote como sheriff

-Vaya y quien ahora es el sheriff aquí?

-Pues tu padre y Robín

-Robín? No sé porque ese nombre no me da buena espina, ash mi cabeza – quejándose sosteniendo su cabeza

-Emma!? Estas bien – preocupada

-Si creo mejor me voy debe ser por el viaje, pero gracias por todo

-Emma donde te quedas – antes que se vaya

-En un hotel con Elsa hasta mientras

-tu amiga? – pregunta celosa Regina de haber escuchado ese nombre antes

-pues si vino conmigo luego nos iremos de nuevo

-A dónde!?

-Pues a Boston tengo mi trabajo de investigadora privada y no puedo dejar mi negocio abandonado de ahí la conocí a ella

-no puedes irte tan rápido

-Lose la familia, amigos etc. pero mi vida ahora es allá igualmente me quedare acá un tiempo de una semana hasta encontrar a cierta persona

-qué persona – teniendo la esperanza de querer convencer a Emma que se quede – puedo ayudarte soy la alcaldesa

-la hermana de Elsa según nuestra investigación es de aquí por eso vine a ayudarle

-si no fuera por eso nunca vendrías acá a nosotros – pregunto dolida

-la verdad Lily hablo del pueblo y me convencía en venir pero por mi fuera me quedara allá algo me decía dentro de mi que no quería venir pero vino elsa y el caso nos trajo aca a este pueblo y tenia que venir obligatoriamente pero luego me ire de nuevo

-No puedo creerlo

-bueno se que es poco tiempo pero aca no hay nada que me ate aparte de mis padres pero ellos entenderán

-si hay algo emma! No puedes pensar asi! – contesto indignada Regina sintiendo que su amor se va de nuevo

-que es? – pregunto emma

-Es… - cuando la interrumpe el sonido del celular de emma

-oh lo siento es solo un mensaje – viéndolo – bueno me tengo que ir me esperan tengo muchas que hacer mañana para buscar a la hermana de Elsa

-puedo ayudarte acuérdate – con leve esperanza de pasar mas tiempo con ella y reunir el valor de decirle lo que planeaba decirle

-gracias lo pensare, cuídate Regina

-tu también Em

-Em? – contesto Emma

-si asi te decía antes Em lo siento no debí

-no tranquila me gusta cómo se oye se sintió familiar y cálido que raro nunca me paso esto

-si lo se me decías que te gustaba que te dijera así

-y como yo te llamaba?

-me decías.. – cuando es interrumpida por su hijo

-Mamá? Oh Emma aun estas acá que alegría – contestando Henry al observar a Emma

-si pero ya me iba chico cuídenseme hasta luego – sonriendo y saliendo de la mansión dejando a los peli negros en la mansión

-Mamá? – llamando la atención de su madre

-si Cariño – viendo por donde salió la rubia

-ya estoy en pijama, vamos a dormir mami

-Si ya subo para darte tu beso de buenas noches cariño

-ok mamá

En eso Regina se queda pensando en cómo recuperar a su Emma en este poco tiempo y decirle la verdad después, decirle la verdad y emerger el odio de nuevo que produjo en su amor por la traición que provoco pero primero tiene que encargarse a pasar mas tiempo con Emma y evitar que se junte con esa tal Elsa más de lo normal y para eso necesita recuperar el amor o la memoria aunq sabiendo lo que pasaría si eso pasa todo valdra la pena porque tiene que saber que ellas dos tuvieron un fruto de amor su henry

CONTINUARA..

ya sabes escribe no solo leas y te vayas asi como asi

la duda de si lo hago futa aun esta pendiente pilas a mayor votos hago eso


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Emma y Elsa se dirigen al conocer a la ciudad ya que el padre de Emma quería ayudarle pero se negó que ella lo solucionara con su amiga encontrando a esa persona y que no mencionara a nadie más evitando dándole detalles ya que Elsa no quería que su hermana que se esconde en este pueblo se entere que está aquí en este mismo pueblo

-Hey sabes al menos mi padre me dijo que hay dos posibles lugares donde se esconden la gente uno es el bosque pero es peligroso y uno a un bar donde van algunos personajes peculiares del pueblo en la noche

-no creo que en ese bar este ella no le gusta esos ambientes

-pero no perdemos nada en buscar en ese lugar posiblemente

-puede ser pero la pregunta que me hago ahora es que hacemos para ir al bosque debe ser grande y lejos para ir hasta allá y no tenemos automóvil y con este frio no avanzaremos mucho

-Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón David me dijo que puedo llevarme un auto que yo tenía me dijo que lo iba a dejar en la comisaria aquí tengo las llaves me las dio por las dudas

-y donde queda la comisaria?

-eh? No me acuerdo jeje – rascándose la cabeza

-tenías que ser – face palm

-bueno solo preguntamos y ya está podemos llegar ahí

-Emma como sabrás cual auto es tuyo?

-David dijo que lo iba a saber con solo mirarlo, vamos

-vamos

En eso una alcaldesa le prepara el desayuno a su hijo para luego buscar a Emma al único hotel que hay en el pueblo y ayudarla en esa búsqueda ayudándole viendo los registros de los aldeanos para encontrar a esa persona que buscaban cualquier cosa para que no esté tan juntas con esa tal Elsa solo de pensarlo sus celos aumentaban cada vez mas

-Henry cariño – le llama a su hijo

-si mamá?

-Ayer no te pregunte pero que piensas de Emma

-pues me agrado mucho má porque la pregunta?

-por nada cariño es que pensé en invitarla a comer como agradecimiento que piensas

-enserio tu crees que Emma acepte?

-no veo porque no aceptaría cariño hoy hablare con ella – pensando que tienen que conocerse los dos poco a poco

-que bien, bueno me voy a cambiar luego llegare tarde a la escuela

-Cariño te olvidaste que hoy no hay clases es feriado cariño – sonriéndole

-cierto me había olvidado ese detalle con la emoción, puedo ver la televisión mami?

-claro cariño pero no todo el tiempo de acuerd horas y luego te pones a estudiar o leer un libro

-de acuerdo mami – ya que solo ve televisión para ver películas

-bueno cariño me iré a trabajar y luego hablare con Emma ok – dándole un beso en la frente a Henry

-si mami – sonriendo

En eso unas rubias llegaron a la comisaria preguntando a la gente del pueblo que con alegría le contestaban indicándole el camino

-bueno cual d estos autos son tuyos – pregunto una Elsa mirando algunos carros

-Mmm déjame ver – cuando se fija en uno amarillo que le llama la atención – podrá ser – acercándose a ese auto – cuando mete la llave y el auto se abre normalmente sin activar las alarmas

-vaya Emma tienes gustos peores que los míos jajaja – viendo el auto de su amiga

-cállate es una preciosura, pero hablo la que elije las chicas con pecas y de menor edad que tu

-Hey eso no son malos gustos

-ya roba cunas súbete al auto que no hay que perder tiempo

-eso no te discuto lo otro será en otra ocasión como siempre

-si, si mejor vamos al famoso bosque y encontrar algo si nos guía por ella

En otro lugar una alcaldesa se acerca a la recepción del hotel

-hola granny esta Emma aquí hospedada

-si está aquí hospedada pero ella justo hace un rato salió con su amiga

-y sabes donde se fueron?

-la verdad no, ya sabes cómo es Emma sale y no dice a donde va cuando tiene algo entre manos

-cierto – pensando que seguro se fue averiguar algo de esa persona que buscaban

-sabes lo que es sorprendente es que Emma haya perdido la memoria pero sus viejos hábitos no se olvida

-ya sabes cómo es swan – tratando ser indiferente

-bueno le dices si la vez que vaya a la alcaldía

-que vas a regresarle su trabajo?

-si decidiera quedarse tenlo por seguro que si

-yo creo que si

-bueno me voy – pensando lo mismo que ella yendo a su cripta para buscar a Emma con su espejo para saber qué hace con esa chica

...

En otro lugar las dos rubias buscaron en cada cabaña y buscaban a esa persona que tenían que encontrar elsa para que le explique una que otra cosa pero no encontraban ninguna pista hasta que Emma propone buscar mas al fondo del bosque ya que puede que este escondida mas lejos del pueblo para que nadie la encuentre después de unas horas encontraron una cabaña pequeña con muchas flores alrededor cuando de lejos ven a salir a la persona que buscaban Anna la hermana de Elsa, cuando ella la ve sale del auto dispuesto a encararle que le diga la verdad pero Emma la detiene

-espera – la detiene de la mano

-pero

-deja ver que hace con quien está al menos ya sabemos dónde está por ahora no tiene que saber que la encontraste se escapara a otro lado posiblemente vigilemos por hoy

-no puedo tengo tanta rabia contenida Emma que quiero encararla que me diga todo – zafándose del brazo dirigiéndose donde su hermana

-Anna! – gritando desde lejos acercándose donde ella

-Elsa.. – una sorprendida Anna la mira

-dime la verdad Anna porque lo hiciste – agarrándola del brazo

-yo... no sé qué me paso – llorando

-claro que sabes que lo hiciste me traicionaste me metiste en esa botella me enviaste lejos sino fuera porque me encontraron – apretándola más del brazo

-me haces daño Elsa

-no más de lo que tu hiciste conmigo

-perdóname, perdóname tanto Elsa yo no quería te juro que no quería hacerlo pero tu magia se descontrolaba cada vez mas era la única manera de detenerte no encontré otro método Elsa perdóname

-vez que si te acordabas – soltándola bruscamente

-Elsa te juro que no quería pero..

-pero nada eres una vil traidora solo quería decirte que jamás te perdonare y no me veras destruida como lo querías aliándote con rumpel para hacerme eso, simplemente eso no es tener corazón aun cuando me jurabas que me querías

-Te quiero Elsa! Maldita sea te amo no sabes lo duro que fue más para mi hacer eso pero tu magia se descontrolo fue el único método..

-te dije antes que me hicieras eso algo paso conmigo una sustancia me cubrió que perdí en conocimiento temporalmente pero no me escuchaste solo me encerraste ahí y no solo basto eso sino que me mandaste lejos te valí una mierda Anna

-perdóname Elsa rumpel dijo que era por seguridad..

-jamás lo hare Anna preferiste creer, escuchar a un desconocido y no solo un desconocido sino a rumpel maldita sea sabiendo lo perverso que es

-Yo..

-tranquila puedes vivir feliz y segura jamás me acercare a ti – alejándose de Anna

-Elsa por Dios escúchame perdóname – llorando

-Que pasa querida!? – un chico rubio se acerca a ver a su amada captando la escena Elsa

-ya entiendo todo que seas Anna hasta nunca – yendo donde estaba Emma en el carro

-Elsa no te vayas por favor! – gritando pero sin obtener un resultado

-Vámonos Emma por Dios sácame de aquí ya! – limpiándose las lágrimas contenidas

-Sii tranquila – arrancando el carro lejos de esa cabaña

Mientras una parejita se quedó en el bosque una destrozada y otro aun sin entender que paso

-Anna querida que paso dime?

-lo sabía jamás me perdonara fui una tonta, tenía razón como caí en la trampa de rumpel porque no pensé antes que todo era una maldita trampa – llorando

-tranquila querida todo estará bien ven vamos adentro hace frio acá afuera

-no puedo tengo que ir donde ella obtener su perdón

-tranquila querida piensa en tu hija querida

-mi hija cierto ella no sabe de nuestra hija

-nuestra dices, no me digas que la otra madre es ella – asombrado

-si estaba embarazada cuando paso todo eso quería decirle pero su magia se descontrolo y tenía que proteger a nuestra hija

-tranquila ella entenderá con el paso del tiempo

-no lo hará no tengo perdón, no tenía que dejar que rumpel se llevara la botella lejos de mi

-mañana te ayudo a buscarla y llevamos a la pequeñita vamos limpia esas lagrimas no todo esta perdido y no dejes que tu hija te vea en ese estado llorón ok

-es verdad mi hija tiene que saber que su otra madre esta acá tengo que hablar con ella también – limpiando sus lágrimas tenía que ser fuerte por su hija

-esa es mi amiga

-gracias por todo

Mientras en el carro unas rubias regresaban al pueblo

-Quiero desahogarme lo que siento – cubriendo su cara de sus lágrimas

-qué tal si vamos a un bar creo haber escuchado que se llamaba rabbit hole

-me suena perfecto hoy será noche de chicas como antes

-tranquila un amor roto no te impedirá seguir con tu vidad habrá bajas pero seguiremos adelante

-si y hoy intentare lo que antes me negaba hacer poner mi corazón de hielo no amar para sufrir

-deja de decir tonteras – dándole una palmada en la cabeza obteniendo la razón de elsa – ven – la abraza

-Emma yo..

-tranquila lo entiendo se que es duro pero para algo estoy aquí – dándole palmaditas en la espalda aun abrazadas – en las buenas y en las malas nos tendremos acuérdate somos amigas – sonriéndole

-tienes razón esto no es el fin del mundo seguire adelante, ahora si vamos por unos tragos y coger con una buena chica para pasar la noche

-esa es mi rubia – vamos

En otro lugar una alcaldesa veía todo lo que pasaba con Emma por su espejo y andaba que echaba chispas aparte se tranquilizó que con esa otra rubia si son amigas pero la enojo cuando se escuchó que iba a un bar y por una zorras ah pasar la noche eso sí que no tenia que planear algo y eso es lo que hizo aprovechando que era alcaldesa llamo a sus trabajadores a cerrar todos los bares conocidos y como el pueblo la tema nadie se opone a sus órdenes aun viendo que hacían las rubias por el espejo con una sonrisa viendo como arruinaba los planes de su rubia en acostarse con otras que no sea ella

-Bueno llegamos – viendo el letrero – pero porque esta cerrado

-que raro – veamos otro

Y asi pasaron como media hora viendo todos los bares cerrados preguntando a la gente donde quedaban cada bar

-pero que raro es este pueblo estamos viernes tienen que estar abiertos los bares – una molesta Emma

-si es raro no era así, seguro paso algo

-pero de que vamos a tomar vamos a tomar

-y las chicas?

-y quien dijo que solo hay chicas en un bar – poniendo su sonrisa picara

\- ya entiendo a la vieja escuela eh jaja ah pues vamos

-vamos primero a granny ahí tengo a una amiga para que la conozcas se llama rubi ella debe saber donde venden tragos por aquí y el resto nos encargamos nosotras que dices

-ya sabes la respuesta vamos – sonriendo

Una alcaldesa se le borraba la sonrisa de lo que veía

-ah no eso si que no ya me imagino que amiga ruby pero esto me encargo también cogiendo su celular y llamando a la novia de ruby

-hola belle sabes donde esta ruby

-ah hola Regina pues esta trabajando en el restaurant porque?

-pues que te diría si van unas amigas de ruby ah por unos tragos al restaurant

-quienes!? – pregunta celosa conociendo a su loba lo amiguera que es

-pues Emma y otra amiga de ella

-ahh con Emma no tengo problema y si es amiga de Emma no creo que haya problema tampoco bueno te dejo que mi angelito tengo que bañarlo

-no vas hacer algo!

-yo confió en Ruby y sé que no me haría ningún daño pero igualmente Ruby no creo que tenga tiempo en salir a tomar por ahí ya que ya mismo la llamare para que venga a la casa para salir a dar una vuelta en familia – con una sonrisa

-gracias – sonriendo conociendo la respuesta

-gracias a ti por avisar – colgando la llamada

-ahora si Emma ya no podrás embrutecerte con el alcohol querida – sonriendo

En otro lugar unas rubias entra al restaurant

-hey Emma y ese milagro por aquí – viéndola y saludando y ella quien es

-hola Ruby ella es mi amiga Elsa pues estamos queriendo hacerle olvidar a mi amiga uno que mal recuerdo para mañana dar con el pie derecho y dar la vuelta a la hoja tienes unos tragos por aquí fuimos a los bares y no encontramos nada estaban cerrados

-pues esos son casos de emergencias pero para mí amigos si tengo y sus amigos claro pasa ya te paso mi botella para estos casos les acompañaría pero la dura me necesita en caso para salir con mi cachorro disfruten

-gracias Ruby y disfruta con la familia

-gracias y aquí esta la botella y si quieres mas le pides cualquier cosa a las camareras que te traerán sin problema alguno, bueno me tengo que ir

-gracias ruby

-ahh y Emma no tomes tanto sabes que eres mala tomando – antes de salir

-ehh pues ahora ya lo controlo

-si bastante – ironizando Elsa riéndose

-hablo pues la del hígado de papel jajaja – haciendo callar a la otra rubia

-bueno cuídense no tomen tanto

-ok jefa – las dos rubias viendo como se va ruby del local

-bueno vamos a ver quien resiste mas – sirviéndose una copa de trago y dándole a la otra rubia

-suerte Emma – chocando copas

-suerte a ti también – sonriendo

Una alcaldesa veía que su plan no funciono al final Emma se salió con la suya y lo que peor ya mismo tenía que ir a casa porque su hermana iba con su sobrina enojada se transporta a su casa para que su Henry conozca a su prima pero se lleva el espejito pequeño mágico donde puede vigilar aun a Emma

En eso pasaron 4 horas Regina veía que Emma solo tomaba con su amiga y nada veía peligro una zorra andante alrededor de ella por su lado al menos eso la tranquilizaba y veía como su Henry jugaba con su sobrina y conversaba con su hermana de lo que hicieron todo ese tiempo afuera y en eso se entera que su amada tiene su agencia de investigación y es la dueña y sería difícil quedarse acá porque tiene que atender su negocio y eso aún no quería imaginarse en eso se quedó tan concentrada en la conversación que se olvidó ver en el espejo

-Te gane hip – decía emma

-quien dice hip si yoo estoy bien hip

-no puedes ni levantarte hip

-pues la que camine recto gana – mirándola de desafío

-fachil – intentando levantarse emma sin marearse

Cuando en eso las dos rubias caminan de largo pero todos se quedaban mirando que recto no caminaba ninguna mas bien parecía que caminaban en zigzag pero en la mente de las rubias pensaban que estaban caminando recto cuando emma se choca con una chica

-lo shiento hip – se disculpaba una emma levantadose del piso para ayudar a la chica

-no te preocupes fue mi culpa también por no mirar – sonriéndole – como te llamas

-me llamo Emma Swan hip y tu – sonriendo era una chica como le gusta a emma

-soy Karen Rojas

-me encanta lo rojo jeje

-eres divertida emma que tal si te invito una copa

-no te negare ya que me dio ganas otra vez jajaja, ven te presento a mi amiga – cuando mira a su alrededor y ve a una rubia en sentada en una mesa con la cabeza acostada en ella

-pero y luego dice que soy yo jaja pero bueno ven siéntate acá – haciéndose a un lado en la mesa para que se sienta alado de ella

-gracias y Emma dime eres nueva por aquí nunca te eh visto antes

-pues más o menos – evitando dándole detalles

-que bien no veo muchos citadinos por aquí

-pues igualmente no me quedare mucho tiempo aca

-oh pero que lastima me gustaría estar contigo sabes eres linda – sonriéndole

-gracias – sonrojada

Cuando una ruby entra al restaurant y ve a unas rubias una dormida en la mesa y otra coqueteando

-pero vaya emma si que no pierdes tiempo ehh jaja

-ahh hola ruby como te va quieres – mirando la botella

-no gracias mi esposa me mata si me huele a trago

-pobre yo por eso no me caso jajaja

-ya te vere y me reiré de ti jajaja y que paso con tu amiga

-perdio no duro jaja pobre de elsa jaja

-que pobre tu también estas por ese camino

-si tranquis ya mismo la dejo descansar un rato y la llevo al hotel que descanse mejor solo que estoy recuperando energía

-ash mejor la llevo yo donde es tu hotel?

-es el de tu abuelita

-entonces yo la llevo – cargándola como saco en la espalda – le pediré a mi abuelita que me de las llaves pobre de ti que no llegues al hotel en buen estado no te ayudare a ti

-shi shi jaja.. aquí tengo a una damita que me ayudara llegar sana y salvo – mirándola

-claro que si – sonriéndole

\- ves – sonriéndole a ruby

Cuando ruby se va se queda con la chica de pelo castaño

-y bueno en que nos quedamos – retomando Emma la conversación

-pues creo que yo te iba a besar por lo bonita que estas – acercándose a la rubia para darle un beso cuando es jalada para atrás por una persona que tiene el aura tan maligno por lo que casi acaba de hacer

En eso una alcaldesa va a la cocina a lavar los platos ya que sus visitas se fueron y Henry está dormido ya que se cansó de tanto jugar con su prima cuando se acuerda de ver en el espejo pero pensaba ver a una Emma tomando y bromeándole a su amiga como veía cada rato pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada y su mente se nublo que no lo pensó ni dos veces se tele trasporto a donde estaba ocurriendo la escena para que no tocaran lo que es suyo

Pleno llego vio a la tipeja acercarse a su Emma a sus labios cuando la jala hacia atrás y ve a una Emma dormir en la mesa pensando que Emma aun no llegaría a los labios de la zorra esa ya que su estado de borrachera llego a su límite y solo la coge y se transporta llevándola a su habitación en eso la acuesta en la cama le quita las botas le abre un poquito el pantalón para que este más relajada cuando la detalla desde lejos dormida y se acuerda como a veces se le quedaba mirando como dormía su rubia en sus noches privadas y se sienta alado de ella en la cama cuando se agacha y le da un beso en la frente soltando una lagrima no quería perderla cuando siente que la abrazan por la cintura y la hacen rodar para mas comodidad cuando sube su mirada mira a su amada aun dormida lo hacia inconscientemente ya que siempre ella tenía la costumbre de abrazarla en las noches en eso suelta un lloriqueo silencioso temiendo levantar a la rubia quería levantarse pero extrañaba ese calor, esos brazos, ese olor característicos de su Emma la extrañaba a ella que se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amada

CONTINUARA

Lo siento por la demora pero habia perdido esta informacion y buscaba como bestia donde lo habia guardado pero me olvidaba aveces cuando estaba cansada o ocupada pero ya lo encontre y nada ni menos que en mi wattpad jajaja si fue mi error y por ese error me demore en publicarlo

mil disculpas y gracias arquitecta23 que te haya gustado y por recomendar


	6. Chapter 6

En un lugar muy escondido en el bosque protegido por magia se encuentran dos personas hablando de lo bien que salió el plan al ponerle la pócima en el vaso de la bebida de la salvadora para que recupere su memoria

-Rumpel ya hice lo que me dijiste ya solo es cuestión de tiempo que la salvadora recupere la conciencia y su memoria al paso ya cumpli con mi trato mi deuda esta pagada contigo

-tranquila querida, tu deuda esta saciada conmigo puedes irte pero pobre de ti estar comentando algo de esto con alguien acuérdate tengo oídos en todas partes

-lose tengo una duda por necesitas que la salvadora recupere la memoria

-eso a ti querida no te importa puedes irte

-hasta nunca rumpel

-nunca digas nunca querida – sonriendo viendo cómo se va – ahora será más sencillo con la salvadora cuando despierte sus recuerdos serán como recién salidos del horno y despertara de nuevo ese odio y decepción con mi querida Regina y la profecía no se cumplirá la maldición del pueblo no se romperá y yo cumpliré con mi venganza pero necesito aun el poder de la salvadora y esa chica de hielo ahora que su mente y corazón solo ocupan dolor y decepción poco a poco lo volveré más negativo y su magia se vuelva a descontrolar con un poco de mi ayuda jiji

En la mansión de la alcaldesa se encuentran dos personas acurrucadas una rubia sosteniendo un cuerpo cálidamente familiar cuando los rayos solares se filtran en la habitación despertando a una alcaldesa con una sonrisa en su cara al sentir el calor de su amada

-Vaya ya es de día no quiero levantarme – pensando, intentando darse la vuelta suavemente para no despertar a su amada pero la otra persona siente el movimiento y comienza a levantarse pero esa no es la mirada que esperaba todas menos esa

-Que hago aqui!? – comenzando a levantarse rápidamente

-te vi borracha en una banca de la calle dormida ahí y te traje Em – mintiendo aun sorprendida con esa mirada que la mira como si le odiara

-no me digas Em, Alcaldesa me voy hasta nunca – intentando irse

-pero porque actúas así Emma – aun sorprendida y dolida

-y cómo quieres que te actué normal después de lo me hiciste

-lo recuerdas – con lagrimas en los ojos

-desde esta mañana se me aclaro todo alcaldesa no tienes que fingir mas conmigo – saliendo

-Emma! Espera – pero no fue escuchada su rubia se fue lo mas rápido posible – como pudo recordar todo dudo que Zelena le haya dado la poción me había dado tiempo ahora que hago – llorando

-mami!? Estas bien porque lloras – acercándose a abrazarla

-no te preocupes mi pequeño príncipe

-pero mami pero gritaste el nombre de Emma

-no cariño escuchaste mal – mintiendo su pequeño aun no puede saber no ahora que las cosas empeoraron

-bueno mami – pensando en algunas teorías dentro de su cabeza – podemos comer tengo hambre mami

-claro mi pequeño – levantándose con su pequeño necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Emma lo mas pronto antes que sea de nuevo tarde

En otro lugar en el cuarto de hotel una enojada rubia entra levantando a la otra rubia que tenía mas jaqueca que ella misma

-Elsa nos vamos de aquí! apurate!

-eh que paso?- desorientada

-Pues que ya acabamos tu caso ya encontraste a tu hermana y nos vamos yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí

-claro t entiendo yo tampoco pero primero desayunemos y arreglémonos para en la tarde salir y despedirnos de Zelena y Lily y la pequeña

-tienes razón a mi pequeña sobrinita la extrañare un montón

-pero puedes venir a verla

-no quiero venir a este lugar nunca más – aun los recuerdos los tiene vivitos en su mente

Mientras en otro lugar el pueblo entero se aglomeraban viendo como el cielo se oscurecía en pleno día para luego aparecer al fondo algo medio brilloso violeta rojo otros curiosos se querían acercar que era lo que se veía de lejos pero cuando la mayoría se acerca ven un muro de magia que rara vez cambia de color y en su mayoría es transparente pero cuando uno de los curiosos toco ese murió salió disparado lejos del nadie podía pasar de ese muro ni tocarlo sin sufrir las consecuencias por ello

-con esto no podrán irse así se me hará más fácil que mi plan tenga el efecto deseado jijiji

En eso unas rubias salen del hotel para dirigirse donde sus amigos y despedirse pero se sorprende que el pueblo este casi más vacío de lo normal cuando ven algo raro en el cielo al fondo cuando la salvadora recibe una llamada

-hola?

-hija donde estas?

-yendo con Lily

-necesito que vengas a la comisaria porfavor quiero que me ayudes en algo

-pero…

-es urgente

-esta bien – cortando la llamada

-vamos a un lugar primero – viendo a elsa

-claro vamos

En el camino las dos sentían que algo malo iba a pasar pero prefirieron no imaginarse mas cosas innecesarias

-Papá ya estoy aquí

-me haz dicho papá de nuevo cariño – sorprendido – no me digas que..

-si misteriosamente todo regreso a mi memoria

-me alegro hija

-yo no tanto papá dime para que me necesitabas

-acompañame a un lugar necesitas ver algo y ahora que recuperastes tu memoria recuerdas que tienes magia?

-si padre pero tiempos que no la utilizo y no se si seria eso de ayuda

-hija ahora cualquier ayuda es necesaria

-que paso?

-ya lo veras, vamos donde parece que es el limite del pueblo

-Que!? – en eso se sube en el carro con su padre donde se le ve tan asustado cuando se dirigen allá se sorprende lo que ve – que es eso!?

-eso aun no lo sabemos pero parece que es un muro de alejamiento de nuestro pueblo con el resto del mundo nadie puede tocarlo sin salir herido a gruñon lo mando lejos y esta en el hospital

-no puede ser – enojada – como carajo paso todo esto de la noche a la mañana esto lo solucionaremos no pienso quedarme aquí

-que piensas hacer? – la rubia y David

-esto! – cuando con sus manos lleva unos rayos al muro de magia pero lo que no espero es que el mismo poder que salio regresara con mayor fuerza en su contra

-Emma! Gritan los dos rubios viendo como esos rayos chocaron con Emma mandándola lejos dejándola inconsciente

CONTINUARA

Ok pido disculpas dije que iba a escribir seguido pero la culpa tiene un fanfic que me encanto de esa pareja y no me conforme con solo un fanfic comence a leer ufff y la mayoria era de muchos capitulos ejeje que me olvide de SwanQueen y en mi mente solo era SuperCorp pero este fin tengo libre asi esta vez si continuare

gracias a esas personas que le gusta la historia y gracias por esperar


	7. Chapter 7

Una alcaldesa llama a una reunión al pueblo para tranquilizar a todos que van a encontrar solución a los acontecimientos que están sucediendo pero la mayoría están reunidos pero falta uno de los sheriff y algunos del pueblo pero eso no la detiene

-Bueno ya que están la mayoría reunidos voy a ser breve lo que esta pasando es un acontecimiento de magia aun no sabemos porque sucedió alrededor de todo el pueblo pero porque el aire que emite no es magia blanca aun tampoco sabemos quien la lanzo y con que intenciones pero como su alcaldesa mirare la solución de eso alguna pregunta

-señora alcaldesa alguna sospecha almenos de quien haya hecho eso

-por ahora sabemos que es alguien fuerte tengo mi sospecha pero no lo dire hasta saber la verdad otra pregunta

-ese muro mágico nos afecta d algún modo?

-por ahora no se mucho pero ya investigaremos mas de ese asunto alguna otra pregunta

-y nuestra seguridad que pasa que si nos encerraron sin podernos escapar – causando temor en todos

-tranquilos para eso tenemos los sheriffs y me tienen a mi nada malo sucederá sin que me haga cargo entendido!

-pero donde esta el otro sheriff – cuando lo interrumpe el sheriff

-por ahora esta viendo la situación del muro para darnos mas detalle seño... - cuando es interrumpido por abertura de la puerta

-alcaldesa! – gritando – tenemos problemas el muro es peligroso no vale estar muy cerca de el por ahora tenemos 2 heridos

-tranquilízate y cuéntanos

-estaba allá y vi como el muro mando lejos a gruñón con solo tocarlo y después d un tiempo llego el sheriff pero su hija quiso hacer algo contra el muro pero ese hizo que su poder se devuelva en su contra lastimándola gravemente – al oir eso la alcaldesa se preocupo demasiado

-donde esta!?

-en el hospital su majestad

-por ahora necesito que se tranquilicen que me haré cargo vayan a sus casas pronto tendrán noticias – tele transportarse con su magia donde esta ella no la puede perder de esa manera dejando a los ciudadanos con la duda y a un sheriff furioso

En eso Regina mira a David de lejos sentado en la sala de espera del lugar con algunos ciudadanos más

-Charming que paso!? –acercándose a el

-mi hija hizo una imprudencia usando su magia y salio gravemente herida

-si mas o menos me contaron, dime como esta

-no lo sé, estoy esperando al doctor que me diga algo

Cuando el Dr. Whale sale y David se levanta para preguntarle

-dime como esta mi hija Whale por favor

-muy bien tenía algunas heridas graves pero ya están atendidas por ahora solo falta que se levante y ver como esta lo demás si el golpe ocasiono algo o no, pero no vi un golpe grave en la cabeza pero hay que descargar todo

-lo entiendo y gracias Whale – viendo como se iba el doctor a otro lugar – no se como explicarle a Margaret de lo ocurrido se va a enojar conmigo por no cuidarla

-tranquilo no va a pasar nada gracias a Dios no paso nada malo –feliz que su amada no le haya pasado nada malo de gravedad

-si voy a verla gruñón ya se levantó y está bien ojala Emma se levante también quiero verla

-lo entiendo – retirándose dejando con la duda a un David, en eso espero que el cuarto de Emma este libre enserio quería verla después de lo de que se levantaron algo le decía que no tenía que dejarla ir tenía que utilizar su magia para retenerla al menos no quiere perderla y esto que acaba de pasar utilizaría todo lo que sea posible para que Emma este a su lado, cuando ve a david salir feliz del cuarto de su amada espera un tiempo para entrar y ve a su amada despierta pero cuando la ve su cara se enoja

-que haces aquí

-te vine a ver, cuando me entere.. – cuando es interrumpida

-no me interesa pero no quiero verte entiendes

-Emma escúchame por favor

-que quieres – ya cansada de todo lo que le pasa ya sin energías para discutir

-quiero que me escuches yo no sé qué me paso ese día – cuando es interrumpida

-hagamos algo entendido – mirándola fríamente – como veo las cosas que aun no me puedo ir y no te quiero ver pero quiero solucionar ese muro que nos tiene atrapados aquí a todo el mundo pero más mí que no quiero estar aquí te suplico que no toques ese tema de nuevo es un tema que quiero olvidar pero tampoco que por olvidarlo te voy a perdonar de la noche a la mañana pero tampoco te quiero cerca de mi

-pero Emma – cuando es interrumpida

-pero nada, que no entiendes que esa vez me rompiste el corazón jugaste conmigo pero ya no mas

-pero yo te amo!

-ja! Si amar es engañar yo no prefiero amar, ah por cierto porque me dices que me amas palabras más falsas cuando viene de ti si ya tienes un hijo con alguien más o es de Robín díselo a esa persona

-Emma yo – quería decirla la verdad sobre Henry – cuando es interrumpida

-Emma estas bien! – entra Elsa – me asuste cuando te llevaron en la ambulancia recién llego, oh lo siento no pensé – viendo a la alcaldesa

-si todo ok pero tenemos que ver una forma de salir y no te preocupes que la alcaldesa ya se va

-no me voy tenemos que hablar quieras o no Emma – viéndola directamente

-ya le dije todo no hay nada mas que hablar

-pues yo no!

-si interrumpo algo vengo después no hay problema – excusándose elsa

-no te preocupes que ella ya se va

-te dije que no!

Emma levantándose aun suavemente por un poco del dolor

-bueno si no te vas bien por ti, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí – tocando el hombro de elsa desapareciendo del lugar dejando sola a Regina apareciendo en el cuarto de hotel

-yo no sabia que tenias magia Emma lo de alla en el muro y lo que acaba de pasar de nuevo me abrió los ojos

-te asusta? – sonriéndole con dolor acostándose en el primer sofá que mira

-pues no, ya que tenía miedo pensar que no me creyeras pero yo también tengo magia

-enserio

-si lo siento por no decirte antes

-no te preocupes son cosas que pasan en la vida secretos que no se puede decir etc pero yo recién me entere recupere mi memoria elsa y me acuerdo de todo

-es una buena noticia no?

-la verdad no para mi, pero si el destino quiere que recuerde por algo me imagino que no tengo que huir a mis problemas ni pasados quiere que los afronte y eso es lo que haré y tú que vas hacer ahora que no podemos salir aun

-pues no sé la verdad

-busquemos soluciones porque no quiero verle a ella

-con ella quieres decir a la alcaldesa verdad?

-pues si – con resignación

-que paso con ustedes

-es una historia larga que contar

-pues creo que tengo tiempo – sonriéndole

-y tu me tienes que contar eso que saliste con tu hermana

-no somos hermanas de sangre solo de papel pero te lo diré también

En eso las dos rubias se contaron todo su amistad se fortalecía con el paso de los tiempos nunca entendieron porque se llevaron tan bien desde la primera vez que se conocieron era como una unión de hermandad que las unía de por vida

CONTINUARA

lo siento por demorarme pero este año si que salio todo malo y se me complica fulll cosas lo siento pero seguire no dejare ah por cierto siganme en wattpad tambien publico ahi primero y aveces me olvido aqui jeje

como isatyamore estoy en wattpad


	8. Chapter 8

Al dia siguiente unas rubias amanecieron lo mas pronto con la mentalidad de salir de ese horrible pueblo que están condenadas a vivir hasta encontrar una solución y no sabían cuanto tiempo les llevaría lograrlo pero rogaban internamente que no fuera tanto, se fueron al bosque donde termina la línea donde fue el lugar del accidente de Emma por usar su magia sin precaución querían redondear de donde a donde iniciaba y terminaba la línea pero les tomo todo el dia caminando y regresaban al mismo lugar de donde estaban antes pero no querían rendirse. Una alcaldesa veía por un espejo lo que Emma hacia tenia miedo de que algo le pase en su búsqueda se alternaba en el trabajo, su hijo y Emma viéndole por el espejo como iba avanzando en lo que hacia pero de pronto su espejito mágico no daba la imagen de su Emma ni de elsa se alarmo tenia mil y un preguntas sin respuestas nunca le ha pasado algo similar

-Emma donde mas podemos ir esto parece un callejón sin salida

-si lo se elsa pero no me quiero rendir mi magia aun no la manejo como antes y la única persona que me enseño antes no quiero pedir su ayuda

-te entiendo, me paso eso antes si quieres te puedo ayudar mi control de magia aun lo tengo al 100% pero mi magia es diferente al de los demás no va ser mucha de ayuda

-porque dices eso?

-porque mi único poder y mi magia y esto – enseñándole como congela las cosas

-vaya sabía que a veces eras friolenta, pero a ese nivel no me lo imagine – riéndose – pero no te preocupes tu poder es especial no me imagino el tiempo que te toco controlarlo

-uff no tienes idea algún día te eh de contar pero que hacemos ahora?

-bueno ya intentamos redondear esta mierda que nos tiene encerrada pensaba que posiblemente había algo que inicio eso, pero tiene que ser algo mas fuerte y oculto un hechizo? Pero la única persona que se me viene a la cabeza que se que tiene el poder para hacerlo estaba conmigo cuando paso y quedo descartada

-y sí?

-qué cosa?

-hay alguien más fuerte también aparte de la quedo descartada? – pensando

-había una persona, pero – pensando – no creo, pero con el tiempo que me eh ido no se como ah estado la situación aquí y de rumpel la última vez que era el sheriff el desapareció porque si entraba al pueblo, el pueblo y la alcaldesa lo retenían cueste lo que cueste

-ya me lo imaginaba ese desgraciado algo planea estoy segurísima que algo tiene que ver solo hay que encontrarlo

-eso esta difícil, cuando estaba a cargo lo busque hasta debajo de las rocas de por si pero nunca halle ningún rastro fue muy inteligente en ocultar todo

-lo se ese sabe manejar bien sus cartas, pero créeme Emma el está detrás de todo no sé porque lo hace, pero estoy segura

-si lo que dices es verdad se nos complicó más él no tiene alguien vinculado que sea familiar para buscarlo por su sangre y cuando le buscábamos hicimos todo a nuestro alcance mierda – pateando una piedra del coraje – Oh ya se – brillándole los ojos de la emoción – la mamá de Lily también es fuerte en su magia aprovechando que está aquí en este pueblo nos puede ayudar la otra vez no estaba aquí

-y que esperamos – sonriendo

-vamos – toca la mano de elsa y se teletransporta en la casa de Lily y su familia

-Tía! – apenas la vio salió corriendo donde su tía adorada – estas bien tía mi mamá dijo que tuviste un accidente, pero fuimos a verte y ya no estabas – haciendo puchero

-tranquila mi pequeña tu tía es indestructible – sonriéndole

-pero si saliste volando y quedaste inconsciente y tienes el descaro de decir indestructible a mi hija – una Lily cruzada de brazos con cara de pocos amigos acercándose al par de rubias y su hija

-pues no me rompí ningún hueso – sacándole la lengua

-déjame romperte uno para ver si tu teoría es verdadera – sonriéndole fríamente – eres mas bestia que mis genes que no ves que nos preocupamos mucho por ti

-lo siento, pero pasaron muchas cosas y el asunto del campo de magia que nos tiene encerrados ya tenemos un posible culpable

-Quien?

-Rumpel

-Mi madre tenía razón entonces

-Como?

-Si veras ella me conto que esta magia tiene el olor y huella de el trato de que su esencia no sea muy mayor pero mi madre es experta en esto de la magia sabes y esta enojadísima ya que tiene que regresar a su reino y bla bla ya que no solo no deja salir tampoco deja abrir portales

-necesito hablar con tu mamá Lily para ver si nos ayuda

-Oh vaya no sé mis madres salieron a dar una vuelta ya que mi madre aurora tenia que calmar a mi mamá asi que imagínate en la noche están aquí seguro

-entonces venimos en la noche

-pero quédate a comer al menos que ya mismo viene mi mujer fue donde su hermana a ver a su sobrino

-no te preocupes nosotras ya comimos, pero salúdamela de mi parte – mintiendo no quería ver a Regina ni de cerca no aun, aunque el niño se ganó su corazón desde que lo vio por primera vez

-tranquis y no te preocupes te entien… – sabiendo la historia, pero es interrumpida con su hija

-no vale yo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi tía es injusto – haciendo puchero

-te prometo que este fin de semana te llevo al parque

-Lo prometes? – entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada fija en su tía

-lo prometo – sonriéndole

-siiii! – corriendo por la sala

-corre antes que no te deje salir – dice Lily sonriendo

-parezco ladrona para que no me atrape – sonriendo

-pues mi hija es una buena policía encontrando y no deja salir a lo que ella quiere

\- si lo se cuídate me llamas cuando maléfica haya venido

-ok, ah y Emma

-si?

-no te dejes guiar por el odio deja que pase el tiempo que cosa que ya paso y escucha a veces es bueno oír una parte muy importante y más en esta situación que se pasa

-lo intento nos vemos – saliendo de la casa de su amiga Lily encontrándose afuera con elsa

-y como fue – viendo a Emma salir ya que elsa se quedo afuera del departamento

-en la noche viene, no está aquí vamos

-y a dónde?

-pues tengo hambre y tu

-también

-vamos al granny y aprovechamos en reunir personal con Ruby

-suena bien vamos

En otro lugar una alcaldesa aun no tenia noticias de Emma y el espejo no daba imagen donde podría estar pero de tanta preocupación pero se acordó de la magia localizadora con la sangre de su hijo podía saber donde estaba ella se dirigió a su mausoleo ah preparar donde estaba el mapa y necesitaba una gota de la sangre de su hijo cosa que aun no sabia como conseguir sin causarle dolor o llamar la atención cuando su espejo proyecta la imagen de Emma de nuevo

-Pero que carajos pasa porque hay esa interferencia sabrá Emma que la estoy vigilando Mmm no lo creo ella no sabe de mi espejo mágico – relajándose y observando lo que su espejo esta proyectando

En eso ve como Emma esta manejando con la otra rubia escuchando los planes para la noche etc cuando es interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono

-quien es? – viendo que es numero desconocido

-Vaya querida a los años tengo el honor de escuchar tu voz – una voz burlona

-Rumpel maldito te voy a encontrar desg… - cuando reconoce la voz pero lo interrumpe el mismo

-Calma querida si aun no eh hecho es nada no se de lo que me hablas – haciéndose el inocente – solo quería oír la voz de una antigua discípula mía

-no te hagas el inocente conmigo porfavor rumpel estas hablando conmigo eh tratado contigo lamentablemente hace muchos años que te conozco demasiado y se que eres capaz de hacer esto y muchas cosas mas

-jiji Oh por favor querida sino te acuerdas que ni al pueblo me puedo acercar y me acusas de algo que aun no sé

-Al grano rumpel si me llamaste es por algo no creo que era por oir mi voz – cansada de tanta mentira

-Directa como siempre como todo una Reina, pues lo diré mas bien te daré una pista nada mas el resto se que lo lograras tu solita donde tu crees que esta tu hijo

-Te juro si le haz hecho algo malo te juro por mi vida que cuando te encuentre te mato con mis propias manos

-Querida si quisiera hacer algo malo no te daría ni una pista hasta luego Regina -cuelga la llamada

En eso se preocupa de su hijo y toma su espejo

-muéstrame a mi hijo Henry – cuando el espejo da imagen a un Henry aterrado aferrado a sus piernas sentado en un lugar con poca luz solo un foco con poca capacidad de alumbrar el lugar – Oh mi Dios, Henry donde estas – formándose lagrimas en los ojos queriéndose teletransportar con su magia junto a su hijo pero algo no le hacia llegar donde el – que carajo pasa acaso esta fallando mi magia – intentando una y otra vez – mejor lo intento de otra manera – tele transportándose fuera de las minas – viendo que podía – vaya este desgraciado puso un campo alrededor de este lugar también para no entrar mágicamente pero como entro para rescatar a mi hijo – pensando – claro los enanos conocen el lugar como la palma de su mano tele transportándose donde uno de los enanos cuando se da cuenta que su magia le guio al restaurant de la abuelita

-Gruñón necesito tu ayuda y de tus hermanos– fijando su vista al primero que vio

-Pero vaya que hoy en este día amanecimos todos con el pie izquierdo que nos pasa cosas malas al parecer – gruñendo – que paso ahora?

-el desgraciado duendecillo verde atrapo a mi hijo en la mina donde la conocen bien

-pero alcaldesa usted mismo sabe que no hemos trabajado ya en ese lugar por la inestabilidad del lugar ya lo hemos intentado arreglarlo desde la ultima vez que colapso un lugar cerrando la entrada principal, pero aun así es peligroso entrar ahí no pondré en riesgo la vida de mis hermanos

-Que no escucho! ¡Que ese desgraciado puso ahí a mi HIJO! – ya alterada y desesperada de la situación que no encuentra una solución por un cobarde

-lo escuche muy bien alcaldesa, pero usted no escucha que es un lugar peligroso un rato a otro ese lugar puede derrumbarse otra vez

-no me importa si no me quieres ayudar entrar ahí y sacar a mi hijo de ese lugar lo hare yo! Pero necesito que me ayudes ustedes conocen ese lugar como nadie mas

-y como lo haremos?

-pues de la única manera como le ayudamos salir de esa vez, aun esta ese hueco que se hizo para rescatarlos

-pero alcaldesa acuérdese que ese lugar salimos de puro milagro, después de un tiempo se derrumbó una parte no va a soportar maquinaria pesada en el suelo la tierra esta delicada y puede derrumbarse mas

-es un riesgo que voy a tomar, pero haremos la manera de entrar y salir sin la maquinaria, pero necesito apoyo de muchas manos y una cuerda muy gruesa para hacerlo

-no se preocupe yo conseguiré lo demás

-listo lleva todo lo necesario allá y el personal me voy a alistar nos vemos allá tienes 30 min máximo en estar todo listo entendido! – tele transportándose

Cuando Regina se fue justo el enano se puso a tener todo listo saliendo de ahí y buscando las personas fuertes y de los sheriffs el tiempo corría cuando entran las rubias al restaurant viendo cómo sale el gruñón sin saludar a Emma

-vaya pero que le pasara que tenga tanta prisa – comentando Emma

-seguro debe ser que deben estar en turno vigilando lo que nos tiene a todos encerrados aquí – cuando es interrumpida por una camarera

-se equivoca ex sheriff – acordándose de la rubia

-tranquila no me importa hoy solo quiero comer en paz y relajarme al menos un rato de tantos problemas quiero 2 hamburguesas por favor y tu Elsa que quieres?

-yo quiero un café con un sándwich por favor – sonriéndole

-enseguida –yendo a pedir las ordenes

Después de un tiempo se escucha entrar a Ruby

-chicas están acá y yo buscándolas peor que moza

-hola loba como te va que paso ahora? – dando un primer mordisco a su hamburguesa

-pues que no te enteraste la alcaldesa va ser una locura... – cuando es interrumpida por Emma

-vaya no me importa si se trata de ella

\- pero es que no se trata de solo de ella más bien todo esto trata de su hijo Henry

-que le paso al chico!?

-Pues que el desgraciado de Rumpel lo secuestro y lo dejo ahí botado a su suerte como modo de juego – contando enojada – y están reuniendo personas etc para ayudar

-Donde? – ya dejando de comer desde que escucho lo que le paso al chico sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento horrible

-si quieres te llevo aun que voy un poco tarde

-dime mejor donde y nos tele transportamos allá

-ya manejaras bien esa magia? Antes no podias

-y no puedo, pero no hay que perder tiempo que es lo peor que pueda pasar

-como que lo peor la otra vez que dijiste eso caíamos del cielo porque mierda pensaste en el cielo yo no viajo contigo ni fregando, es en las minas del pueblo justo cuando se salvó a los enanos en ese hueco inesperado que se tuvo que hacer te acuerdas

-pero estamos vivas – haciendo puchero

-claro porque había el mar del embarcadero y la caída fue dolorosa no quiero imaginar otra caída peor

-que exagera… – cuando es interrumpida por Elsa

-chicas yo les puedo tele transportar hasta allá se manejar bien esa magia

-Elsa no acuérdate de tu magia se puede descontrolar posiblemente

-tranquila este es un caso de emergencia y no está cerca ese desgraciado para hacer de las suyas con mi magia de nuevo, vamos?

-si vamos ya no perdamos más tiempo – agarrando la mano de Ruby y cogiendo la mano de Elsa

Justo en el lugar de los hechos todas las personas fuertes sostenían la soga amarrada a cada uno de ellos que iba a sostener el cuerpo de su alcaldesa no que sea pesada ella, pero siempre hay que ser precavidos o lamentarse después y los sheriffs intentando frenarla en ir allá por ser peligroso, pero ninguno quería bajar uno pensando que no podía dejar sola a su esposa e hijos desamparados y el otro no le importaba la vida del hijo con el amante de Regina si fuera suyo con ella hace rato bajaba pero este no era el caso pero no le agradaba la idea de perderla a Regina en una locura como esta

-entiende Regina es peligroso ir allá

-David ya cállate si fuera tu hijo harías esto o más siendo sheriff tienes que ver la seguridad de los ciudadanos y salvarlo que decepción contigo ojalá no te arrepientas por tu cobardía mejor vete de aquí que solo se quedan los que en ¡VERDAD! ¡Quieren ayudar VETE! – viendo como le llego al orgullo del sheriff viendo como agachaba la cabeza y se iba sabiendo lo que haría un sheriff por la seguridad ciudadana y más cuando se tratan de la vida de un inocente – y tu Robín estorbas vete de aquí también ya que el poco ayuda más estorba

-Pero regi.. – cuando es interrumpida por Regina

-te callas o te callo – mirándolo fieramente

Cuando ve que se alejó se fue asegurar la cadena en la cintura con la ayuda de los pocos ciudadanos que estaban presentes cuando ve que alguien se tele trasporto al lugar cerca de ella asombrándose lo que veía era su rubia

-que haces aquí Emma

-venimos ayudar alcaldesa, Ruby amárrate y sostén tú también la soga eres también fuerte – viendo cómo va la situación a su alrededor – y usted alcaldesa quítese eso – refiriéndose a la soga a su alrededor

-tú también me vas a impedir entrar – enojada

-si le voy a interrumpir porque la que va entrar ahí soy yo conozco ese lugar cuando rescate a los enanos hace tiempo así que apúrese no hay que perder más tiempo – viendo cómo se acercaba Regina cada vez mas

-gracias Emma – quitándose el amarre en su cintura con magia y poniéndole a su Emma alrededor de la cintura de ella ya que vio cómo se ajustaba en la cintura

-no hay de que estamos hablando de la vida de un inocente que está en riesgo quédense al pendiente lejos del hueco por 5 menos mínimo cuando jale la cuerda 3 veces es mi señal que tienen que subir respetando el espacio no hay que esforzar este suelo de acuerdo!? Mirando a los demás

-Siiii – respondieron todos y Regina solo la miraba con orgullo y amor

-bueno hazte un lado y por favor vigila que todo esté bien acá arriba

-no te preocupes y por favor ten cuidado

Y sin respuesta Emma se dirige al lugar del hueco dándose la vuelta mirando a los demás viendo miedo en su mirada entonces sostiene la cuerda con sus manos firmemente y va bajando con los pies mandando un poco de peso a la espalda para bajar firmemente hasta que logro su objetivo era bajar una montaña de un risco

En eso va alumbrando el lugar con la lámpara que le pusieron caminando por instinto rogando y pisando adecuadamente cuando logra escuchar unos sollozos dirigiéndose más a ese lugar sin tratar de gritar por temor a un derrumbe cuando fija su mirada al pequeño acurrucado sosteniéndose con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y mirada gacha acercándose hasta estar al frente de el

-Hey chico vine a rescatarte – tocando el hombro de Henry

-Emma? – asombrado – al fin alguien me ayudara salir de aquí – gritando de la emoción abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla

-hey chico tranquilo no grites puedes hacer que se derrumbe ok escúchame por favor y vas hacer todo lo que te diga entendiste – mirándolo con tranquilidad

-si – sonriéndole y bajando la voz

-primero no te apartes de mi para nada del mundo no vas a soltar mi mano hasta que yo te diga OK

-OK – asintiendo con la cabeza

-bueno pues regresemos – agarrándole suave pero firme la mano de Henry y llevándole al lugar antes de subir amarrándole en su cinturita la soga para que lo suban sin problema – Ok escucha Henry te vas agarrar de esta cuerda subirás tu primero y luego, pero al momento de que te subes trata de caminar hasta donde estén los demás no permitas que se acerquen al hueco porque puede haber inestabilidad si entendiste chico y no tengas miedo arriba esta tu mama

-pero Emma no quiero dejarte aquí.. – cuando es interrumpido por Emma

-no me va pasar nada yo esperare aquí hasta que bajen de nuevo la soga, pero acuérdate solo una persona se puede acercar como te dije

-no me demorare en hacer que bajen la cuerdita Emma y podemos tomar un helado después que acabe todo esto yo invito - mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-está bien chico ahora esté listo – dando la señal templando 3 veces la cuerda para captar la señal de los demás viendo cómo se arrastraba la cuerda suavemente alzo al chico posicionándolo para que suba como ella bajo – tranquilo chico es como caminar, pero sosteniéndote de la cuerda busca equilibrio y veras que es cómo caminar manteniendo el equilibrio y fuerza del cuerpo eres pilas sé que lo entenderás – viendo como el chico escucho muy bien su consejo viéndolo subir hasta fuera del hueco ahora solo falta esperar de caiga de nuevo la cuerda para subir cuando siente la presencia de alguien cerca de ella

-vaya querida tu suspicacia me sorprende cada vez más – sonriendo

-Desgraciado – intentando herirle con magia, pero viendo que no funciona – vaya parece que se olvidaron en comentarme que no hay magia aquí – algo me dice que tienes que ver tú también en esto

-vaya querida pareciera que me conocieras a la perfección que me siento alagado

-entonces déjame alagarte sacándote a golpes esa cara de estúpido que tienes que mierda tenías en la cabeza para hacer eso al hijo de Regina que no te basto en encerrarnos en este pueblo

-querida la violencia nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena, pero si tanto lo quieres te puedo ayudar a que tu alma se haga más negra – sonriendo sin responder a las preguntas que dijo la rubia

-Que mierda estás hablando Rumpel

-Pues eso querida lo sabrás en poco tiempo, pero solo si vives a esto – desapareciendo del lugar con su sonrisa socarrona

Cuando el lugar comienza a temblar

-Terremoto? – cuando ve la soga bajar rápidamente en eso aprovecha en amarrarse bien la cintura – cuando las piedras y tierras se comienzan a derrumbar más el lugar cayéndole encima las cosas sin alcanzar dar la señal que de sacarle de ahí ya que solo sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió negro

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando sale un Henry del hueco con esfuerzo y delicadeza y se dirige donde le está llamando su mamá acercándose con lágrimas de alegría de estar a salvo en los brazos de su madre

-Henry cariño está todo bien ya estas a salvo – una Regina abrazando y besando la carita de su niño – y Emma? – viendo que aún no sale su rubia

-Mami tengo que botar la cuerda ya ven… - acordándose cuando es interrumpido por el temblor y derrumbe del suelo donde había un hueco donde él había salido y donde estaba dentro Emma, pero ahora ese hueco estaba destrozado toda la tierra alrededor de este

-Emma! – gritaron todos

Regina trato de ir donde estaba el caos por inercia quería rescatar a su Emma, pero Henry la detuvo

-No mami, aun es peligroso – deteniéndole con la mano

-pero Emma – muy preocupada

-tranquila mami encontraremos una solución

-tienes razón cariño – pensando – solo tenemos que sacarla rápido pero como encontrarla con tanta tierra etc

-tranquila Regina yo encontrare a Emma – interrumpiendo una Ruby transformándose en lobo yendo al lugar del derrumbe buscando el olor de su amiga y excavando hasta sacarla de ahí retirando escombros tras escombros hasta que el olor de Emma se hacía más fuerte hasta que encontró el cuerpo pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada Emma tenia por todos lados lastimados pero más en la cabeza parece que algo que cayó para tener tremenda herida estaba inconsciente pero tenía el pulso muy débil así que se transformó para llevarla en brazos arriba a un lugar seguro donde estaban los demás en la espera – tenemos que llevarle al hospital lo más pronto posible no tiene mucho pulso

-Yo la llevare – Regina corriendo alado de su rubia sosteniendo su mano para tele transportándose al hospital junto Ruby que sostenía el cuerpo de la rubia y Henry que estaba alado de ella – Una Camilla, pero ya! – exigiendo al personal del hospital – cuando enfermeras ven a la alcaldesa se apresura mas al ver a la una rubia mal herida en los brazos de la famosa loba de story brooke, poniendo el cuerpo en la camilla y llevando a urgencia llamando al doctor whale cuando regina ve que le están llevando a la sala de emergencia quería estar alado de su rubia pero una enfermera la detiene

-Lo siento señora alcaldesa, pero no puede entrar déjenos a nosotros esto – entrando lo más rápido a la sala sin esperar respuesta de ella

Pasaron mas de 1 hora dentro y la pelinegra preguntaba algún enfermero o doctor que le den respuesta, pero todos decían "están haciendo lo mejor que se puede" pero esa no es la respuesta que ella quiere y lo peor que tiene q aguantar un poco la calma por su hijo que esta cerca y los demás que llegaron minutos después cuando ve que sale el doctor se le acerca sin importar que digan

-dígame Whale como esta

-Regina esto es urgente esta delicada podemos salvarla pero necesitamos el tipo de sangre AB(-) pero pregunte a nuestras enfermeras del hospital y me confirman que no hay disponibilidad en el hospital ya que perdió mucha sangre necesitamos a los padres de ella puede ser uno de ellos que tenga este tipo de sangre aunque es el mas difícil de encontrar

-yo me encargo de traerlos – teletransportándose una morena toda preocupada dejando a su hijo al cuidado de los demás

-Hey doc si es tan rara de encontrar ese tipo de sangre a veces los padres con los hijos comparten el mismo tipo de sangre y a veces no que pasaría si no comparten el mismo tipo de sangre funcionaria aunque sean los padres y cuanto demora en saber si son o no compatibles – preguntando una ruby curiosa

-Roguemos a Dios que si sean porque no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría sino encontramos ese tipo de sangre para ella y aunque sean sus padres y no tengan el mismo tipo no funcionaría porque el cuerpo de la paciente comenzaría a rechazar la sangre y se nos complicaría el proceso de salvarle la vida por ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo gracias a Dios regina puede moverse d un lugar a otro por su magia y no tenemos al tiempo suficiente de una vida normal y la otra pregunta es no se demoraría ni 10 minutos en tener los resultados ya que tenemos maquinas muy avanzadas

-entonces que tal si los que estamos aquí cooperamos y posiblemente salga el tipo de sangre que se necesita no hay nada que perder que dices Whale

-bueno eso es verdad vayan al cuarto esta la enfermera les llevara donde y que dices pequeño quieres sacarte sangre? – viendo al hijo de la alcaldesa

-bueno no gusta esas cosas que pican me duele mucho pero por Emma lo hare – poniendo su carita de seguridad

-eso te hace ser muy valiente entonces sigue a la enfermera también te prometo que no va a doler mucho ella tiene muy buena mano que casi ni sientes el picón

-enserio gracias – corriendo atrás de los demás

Cuando regina trae a los padres de la rubia rápidamente ya que apenas se teletransporto los encontró los toco y se teletransporto sin decir ni una palabra mas para no perder tiempo

-Aquí están los dos listos llévenselos hacer los exámenes necesarios para saber lo que hay q saber

-Ehhhh q paso porque estoy aquí Regina que paso? – pregunta una Blancanieves confusa

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones nieves, pero luego te lo explican mientras te hacen las pruebas necesarias por favor no seas necia y tú también charming

-no me moveré y ni hare lo que tu digas sin que me expliques todo -un David enojado

-solo te diré que si no te mueves y sigues perdiendo el tiempo tu hija Emma no se salvara así que por primera vez cállate y haz caso! – una enojada pelinegra

-Que le paso a Emma dime! – sorprendido por lo que dijo la alcaldesa

-que acaso no escuchas que el tiempo es vital para la salud de ella apúrate y hazte esas putas pruebas para descartarla del peligro poco hombre apúrate! – callando a un David enojado y preocupado

En los minutos restante ya le sacaron un poco de sangre a la pareja Charming para saber si tienen el tipo de sangre de la rubia y esperar hasta que salgan los resultados unos minutos mas y Ruby con Elsa les explico la situación del porque el estado de Emma contándole todo el hecho a los dos poniendo a David con una tristeza que si hubiera el bajado ella no estaría en ese estado, Blancanieves intentando animarlo diciendo que lo que paso no era su culpa mientras los demás también en la misma sala para los resultados hasta una regina viendo como su pequeño príncipe también ayudaba a sacarse sangre y eso que a el no le gustaba para nada la agujas estaba tan concentrada una regina en su mundo de encontrar una solución en salvar a su rubia que se olvido completamente que en eso tipo de sangre primera ven compatibilidad con Emma y si es el tipo de sangre etc

Cuando pasaron 20 min demorándose un poco con los resultados en general para tener todo listo

-Bueno ya tenemos los resultados lamento informar que la única persona que es compatible con Emma y tiene su tipo de sangre es Henry – viendo los papeles sorprendiéndose con lo que dicen los resultados totales omitiendo la otra información

Cuando una Regina casi se cae para atrás olvidándose de ese hecho que también Henry podía tener el tipo de sangre ya que Emma es su otra mamá

-Que dices pequeño quieres darle un poco de tu sangre a tu salvadora por lo que según eh escuchado – pregunta un sonriente Doc

-Sip – dice asintiendo la cabeza

-entonces acompáñame para que te saquen sangre te prometo que tampoco va a doler y con tu mami alado no te sentirás solo ok

-ok – sonriendo un Henry abrazando a su mami regina

Después de que le sacaran la sangre a Henry y las enfermeras llevaran para el uso importante que necesita la paciente

-Mami no me duele casi nada – sosteniendo el algodón aun en el brazo como le indicaron las enfermeras

-Me alegro cariño eres muy valiente tesoro mío – sonriéndole

-Mami una pregunta con esto crees que ya mejore Emma

-esperemos que si cariño esperemos que si – con nostálgica de ver bien a su amada

-Regina! – un David furioso interrumpiendo la charla con su hijo

-Qué quieres Charming?

-Porque metiste a mi hija ahí en ese lugar sabiendo lo peligroso que era!

-en primera yo no la obligue pregunta cualquiera que estuvo ahí que ella vino solita y demostró tener los pantalones bien puesto no como un ex sheriff que yo conozco

-Que quieres decir? – asustado

-Pues que desde este día ya no eres sheriff porque parece que no tienes los pantalones bien puestos para defender y ayudar a los ciudadanos de nuestro pueblo – dándose la vuelta

-eso no lo puedes decidir tú! – gritándole

-Oh claro que si puedo, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien como tú por ahora así que vete a buscar un nuevo empleo o lo que quieras hacer o ser al menos un buen padre y esperar hasta que tu hija se recupere – caminando lejos de ahí con su hijo

-Mami porque él está enojado – con cara triste – es mi culpa todo lo que pasho? – con ganas de llorar

-no cariño nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, solo que el busca tener un culpable para no sentirse culpable un poco por sus malas decisiones

-pero mami no me gusta que se sienta culpable nadie por todo esto

-lo se, cariño pero a veces no podemos manejar el pensamiento o sentimiento libre de los demás

-Es tan difícil el pensamiento adulto mami

-poco a poco lo entenderás cariño – sonriéndole yendo donde estaban los demás afuera de la sala de espera

En eso esperan un tiempo mas para ver si la sangre que dono Henry a Emma si el cuerpo de ella lo acepta las horas eran cruciales en ese momento ya eran muy tarde y aun no reaccionaba el pequeño Henry se dormía en los brazos de su madre la madre de Emma se fue a la casa con su pequeño hijo mientras el padre se quedaba un tiempo mas el resto se despidió pero que vendrían mañana en la mañana Regina no quería moverse de ahí pero verle a su pequeño durmiendo en sus brazos necesitaba llevarle a su cuarto que duerma pero no quería dejarle solo con ese duendecillo saltando por ahí y no quería moverse de estar aunque sea lejos rubia cuando sale el doctor

-Tengo buenas noticias -captando la atención de los dos adultos que esperaban

-Dígame Doctor – el padre de la rubia

-Bueno Swan tiene suerte, la sangre donada la acepto y no la rechazo así que está mejorando ya está fuera de peligro por ahora hay que esperar que se despierte para dar un diagnostico final

-y cuanto se demoraría para que despierte mi hija

-yo espero que sea lo más pronto porque accidentes así puede ser semanas o meses

-Se que mi hija es fuerte y despertara como toda una salvadora se que ella misma se salvara también

-bueno por ahora toca ser pacientes dicho todo esto tengo que atender a otros pacientes

-ya vete regina mi hija esta bien

-yo hare lo que yo quiera – mirando a su hijo que no se despierte – y por tu bien me bajas la voz no tienes autoridad ante mi para que me la alces entendido – mirándolo fieramente

-eres una….

-una que!? Mejor te callas antes que te lamentes de verdad – apareciendo fuego en su mano

-mejor me voy pero antes te advierto ya no tienes derecho en venir como padre de Emma tengo el derecho en prohibir o permitir las visitas de mi hija – yéndose lejos de ella dejándole con la palabra en la boca a la alcaldesa

-Nadie puede prohibirme ver a mi mujer – aun sentada con su hijo dormido en su regazo – gracias a Dios tienes el sueño pesado como tu otra madre cariño – pensando y acariciando los cabellos de su príncipe

-Regina, tenemos que hablar

-claro dígame Whale

-vamos a mi oficina es algo privado

-lo entiendo – cargando a su niño en sus brazos hasta la oficina del doctor ya cuando la puerta es cerrada con seguro y teniendo la privacidad – ahora si que es eso tan privado que me quieres contar

-bueno regina como sabes a Henry se realizó compatibilidad etc con la sangre de Emma y se que no es mi asunto pero como la amistad que hemos desarrollado en este tiempo sabes que ocultar a un hijo de su otra madre o padre como lo veas no es.. – cuando es interrumpido por la alcaldesa

-entiendo a donde quiere llevar el tema pero que puedo hacer pasaron muchas cosas y cuando Emma se fue sin decir nada a nadie poco tiempo después me entere que estaba embarazada, no crees que yo también muero por tener a mi propia familia pero hay situaciones que son difíciles y llevan su tiempo

-pero ahora Emma está aquí

-lo sé, pero esto parece un juego del destino un día aparece sin saber nada de nadie y después recuerda todo y también como le lastime tengo miedo ok

-miedo de que?

-de que un día se lleve a nuestro hijo lejos de mi no aguantaría ese dolor también Henry es mi soporte

-conoces muy bien a Emma que no es ese tipo de calaña de persona tienes que decirle tú, puede enterarse de alguien más y ahí va ser más difícil que se traten

-pero lo eh intentado, pero Emma simplemente se aleja de mi cuando intento hablar algo no quiere estar cerca de mi

-pero aun así salvo a tu hijo sin saber que es su hijo también, aunque te odie se preocupa por ti por lo que veo

-tu crees? – con un brillo en los ojos de esperanza

-lo que yo crea esta de mas o de menos lo que es mas importante es lo que tu creas y lo que tú quieras lograr porque ahora todo esta en ti luchas o te rindes por mi parte no diré nada a nadie así que estate tranquila eso era lo que quería decirte

-gracias Whale me distes esperanza y fuerzas para luchar

-esa es la reina que un día odie y ahora aprecio

-te agradezco por tu apoyo bueno me despido, pero antes quiero que me hagas un favor

-lo que quieras

-necesito que me comuniques todo su estado de salud de Emma y cuando no haya ningún familiar o amigo cerca para venir por mi celular te agradecería mucho

-no puedes venir?

-no es que no quiera, es el padre de ella que me no quiere que este aquí y no quiero problemas por ahora ya que usaría mi poder como la alcaldesa para hacer lo que yo quiero pero cuando Emma se levante y se entere me odiara mas

-ok lo entiendo quieres hacerlo todo pacíficamente estaré al pendiente en eso y te comunicare en todo lo relacionado de Emma aquí en el hospital

-gracias te debo una – sonriendo teletransportándose a su casa para hacerle dormir a su pequeño en su cama con las fuerzas y esperanza renovadas

Paso mas de 1 semana y Emma aun no despertaba regina la visitaba cuando no había nadie y siempre está atenta a toda noticia del estado de su amada hay días en que llevaba a Henry ya que siempre preguntaba por la rubia y solo le venia el pensamiento que aun sin saber que Emma es su otra madre le gano su cariño y amor porque cada vez cuando la visitaban Henry le contaba lo que hizo en el día y le leía sus historias favoritas cada día que pasaba era doloroso no por lo físico pero su corazón cada vez se deprimía y quería llorar ahí mismo porque su amada no despierta y ver cada vez esa escena con su hijo se lamentaba lo que hubiera tenido si no se hubiera llevado por su miedos y comer ese error pensando estúpidamente que lo que sentía por su rubia no era amor si no un simple deseo esa maldita noche donde se dejo llevar por la confusión, miedo, y por las palabras de su madre que siempre le martillan en su vida con ella el primer amor que perdió por culpa de su madre y ahora nadie mas tenia la culpa sino ella misma perdió el amor de su amada y desearía hacer todo lo posible que le perdone de corazón y que le de una oportunidad para formar una relación aunque ella misma sabe que no va ser lo mismo que antes Emma entra en el fondo si la perdona la desconfianza estará en su corazón y si la perdona hará todo lo posible por arreglar su amor, amistad, confianza y sobre todo una familia unida hay días que cuando la visita sola sin su hijo su mente divalga a los recuerdos y momentos que compartían juntas hasta el presente y sus ojos no podían mas que expresar lo que su corazón sentía lloraban del puro dolor y culpa que en el fondo sentía, hoy como cada noche la visitaba sola ya que sabia que no estaban permitidas las visitas a estas horas pero como tenía su contacto podía hacerlo sin a la fuerza ni metiendo miedo a las personas siempre le besaba seria su secreto mas querido ya que añorada sentir sus labios pero lo mas extraña era todo de su rubia sus besos tiernos, salvajes y esos besos que le hacían perder la cordura que en un momento a otro la llevaba al cielo con tanto éxtasis que acompaña con sexo duro y salvaje pero lleno de amor, esos labios que cuando hablaba le hacían reír le decía cosas lindas y a veces le hacia enojar pero su mirada, sus gestos, su forma de ser la enamora cada vez mas y se olvida que le hizo enojar simplemente extraña todo de su rubia, su Emma Swan

Siempre le contaba historias de su hijo cuando era más pequeño o cuanto la extrañaba y siempre le exigía que despertara que todos le extrañábamos que necesitaba saber la verdad del hijo que compartían de lo parecido que eran y siempre sosteniendo su mano porque en el fondo sentía que le perdía y no quería eso aborrecía solo pensar en eso cuando siente un apretón que no sentía antes y escucha quejidos ese sonido tan característicos de su rubia levanta la mirada y ve a su rubia despierta mirándole con curiosidad y aunque estaba feliz que su amada despertó sabia lo que ya venia también despertó el odio que sentía su rubia hacia ella

-Que paso? – una Emma con dolor de cabeza mirando a los alrededores

-la cueva se derrumbó encima de ti

-y Henry está bien?

-si esta bien gracias a ti

-de nada – acomodándose mejor en la cama regina quería ayudarle, pero era mejor respetar el espacio de su rubia ya la conocía cuando esta enojada prefiere que nadie le toque

-gracias por salvarlo el es mi todo

-lo sé – suspirando – saben algo del culpable ese duendecillo lo hare picadillo cuando lo encuentre

-por desgracia sigue bien escondido y aun no sabemos nada ninguna pista

-el provoco el derrumbe

-que!

-cuando Henry subió por la cuerda el apareció alado mío no me acuerdo muy bien, pero si su rostro

-ese desgraciado lo matare – enojada no solo quiso quitarle a su hijo si no matar a su amada

-no eres la única – mirando al techo relajando sus pensamientos y sentimientos

-emma yo – cuando es interrumpida

-te preguntas porque no te soy indiferente hoy

-una parte si, pero necesito decirte

-creo una vez te dije que no quería hablar del tema no entiendes mi dolor – ya con resignación

-no voy a parar hasta que me escuches

-hagamos un trato mejor yo te escuchare todo lo que me tengas que decir pero no ahora, trato que ese asunto que paso no me haga sentir lo que aun siento dame tiempo porque por lo que veo con el asunto con ese duendecillo hay que reunir todo el apoyo de todos que podamos para destrozarlo y liberarnos de lo que hizo al pueblo y necesitamos hablar como personas ya adultas por ahora comencemos desde cero yo tratare como siempre de no pensar cada vez que te veo lo que me hiciste y podemos hacer unas conocidas

-pero yo no quiero ser una simple conocida hay algo fuerte que nos une y eso es lo quiero decirte

-algo fuerte dices que será el odio, resentimiento que siento por ti y tu la culpabilidad? O será el perdón que necesitas porque si es eso te lo daré porque creo que con tantos golpes que me ha dado la vida por sentir todo esto que siento es que creo que no puedo liberarme de mis ataduras y te perdono

-Que!

-ya te dije te perdono porque gracias a ti me acorde del refrán que los golpes que te da la vida te hacen más fuerte y.. – cuando es interrumpida por regina

-se que cometí el error mas grande de mi vida y te lastime y añoraba tenerte de nuevo y aun lo añoro necesitaba tu perdón tu confianza etc pero eso no es lo que necesito decirte y gracias por intentar perdonarme

-entonces que es!

-el laso que nos une es el fruto de lo que tuvimos

-no entiendo que tratas de decir

-que cuando te fuiste me entere que estaba embarazada de un mes antes de esa maldita noche

-ehh?

-lo que siempre trataba de decirte es que Henry es tu hijo

-no puede ser, no mientas!

-no podría mentirte quien crees que te dono su sangre ya que ni tus propios padres tenían la compatibilidad de sangre que buscaban para salvarte

-no puede ser… - mirándole con los ojos abiertos

-ni yo lo creía ya que no podía estar embarazada porque que nunca usamos protección después de esa maldita noche te busque en muchos lugares de mil maneras que podía mi cuerpo se sentía mal y tink me aconsejo de ir al hospital y ahí es cuando me entere de todo del tiempo de embarazo etc Henry saco tu color de ojos y si conoces bien tiene mucha similitud tuya sin haberse conocido

\- ¡soy mamá! ¡Soy mamá! Mierda Henry es mi hijo también – llorando

-me crees? – llorando también – porque puedo pedirle al doctor los papeles donde se hicieron los exámenes y donde demuestra que es tu hijo también

-no es necesario – suspirando con tantas emociones nuevas - gracias por decirme no se que hacer ni decir Henry sabe?

-no, no lo sabe nadie sabia quien era el papa de Henry solo yo y mi hermana

-zelena sabia – enojada

\- lo supo recién quería me ayude a contarte primero ya que perdiste la memoria no sabia como abarcar el tema

-lo entiendo – suspirando – mierda cuanto tiempo perdido quiero recuperar quiero que sepa mas de mi como yo de el no se que hacer

-tranquila Henry te quiere mucho el cuando viene a visitarte te lee sus libros favoritos te cuenta de su día le agradaste cuando te conoció y le conquistaste cuando le salvaste

-enserio – asombrada todo el odio que sentía se estaba esfumando por ese momento de felicidad se olvido de todo lo malo

-no podría mentirte con el tema de nuestro hijo – que lindo era decir al fin nuestro y mas delante de su rubia – el siempre pregunta por ti cada día

-cuando le dirás que soy su otra mamá o papá como lo vea o puede ser que cuando se entere me odie porque recién aparecer

-no lo hará

-porque estas tan segura

-porque es igualito a ti de corazón amoroso – sonriéndole – cuando quieras le podemos decir

-puede ser hoy – emocionada

-es de noche pero mañana a la hora que tu quieras podemos decirle le traigo aquí cuando ya no haya visitas

-porque no puedo decirle a nadie mas que Henry también es mi hijo?

-no es eso, tu padre me prohibió la entrada eh venido a visitarte en secreto cuando no hay visitas en esos horarios lamentablemente

-pues ya estoy despierta y puedo decidir quien entra o no a mi habitación

-entonces mañana temprano lo traigo y le decimos la verdad pero déjame decirle primero todo antes

-como quieras, solo quiero aprovechar este tiempo que estoy aquí para conocerlo etc

-que quieres decir?

-que cuando encontremos la solución que nos tiene encerrados aquí igualmente me iré tengo todo allá a Henry lo visitare los fines de semana

-no puedo creerlo

-qué cosa?

-que igualmente te iras lejos

-mi negocio, mi vida están allá mi hijo esta acá pero lo vendré a ver todos los fines de semana sabes que mi palabra es ley y la cumplo

-y si pones el negocio acá?

-te explico acá es un pueblo allá es la ciudad hay trabajo de muchas maneras

-acá también hay trabajo estas hablando con la alcaldesa si te olvidas

-lo siento alcaldesa, pero mi decisión será esa, este pueblo ni siquiera aparece en los mapas

-porque ese era mi hechizo, pero si yo lo desearía podría hacer que eso posible

-no entiendo a que quieres lograr no confundas las cosas regina estoy feliz porque me enteré que soy madre, pero mis decisiones no cambiaran por ese hecho

-entiendo – con una sonrisa, pero tramando que haría todo lo posible para que piense diferente aún tiene tiempo – llamare al doctor para que te revise – levantándose – cuando venga el doctor me imagino que llamaran a tus padre etc pero creo que es mejor que aun no le digas sobre Henry primero tenemos que decirle los dos antes que el se entere de otra manera

-tranquila si había pensado en eso

-dicen que las grandes mentes piensan iguales – sonriendo acordándose del refrán que siempre le decía su rubia a ella

-lo sé – sonriendo – hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Emma – sonriendo

En eso se fue del cuarto donde descansaba su Emma que despertó gracias a Dios y se quito un gran peso encima ahora solo faltaba recuperar al amor de su vida y la enamorara con los encantos su sexualidad que siempre Emma le decía que amaba y le fascinaba

CONTINUARA

Lo siento la verdad por no publicar pero es mejor que me sigan al wattpad jajaja como que ahi me acuerdo mas en publicar y no es xq eh publicado allá y no acá es también que es difícil con tantos asuntos que consumen tiempo

Lo siento cambie el nombre xq el otro no me convencía mucho el titulo antes se llamaba "mi ultima oportunidad" y ahora le puse tal como le ven la historia cada vez la iré dando mas sazón como se dice jejeje pero ya falta poco

Gracias a los pocos que leen =) jeje


End file.
